


I can’t do this

by Fawk_yu_mean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Anal Sex, Drama, Fighting, Fingering, Other, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancies, Vaginal Sex, gay guys, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawk_yu_mean/pseuds/Fawk_yu_mean
Summary: Nyma, Hunk’s high school sweetheart and fiancé, ruins their engagement after months of cheating,But not before attempting to peer pressure her “waiting” fiancé into sex, in a devious plot to pass off Rolo’s baby as his own.Hunk is newly single, a virgin and has his sights set on an attractive womanLance and Keith are stubborn roommates who won’t admit they want more then friendship.Keith owns a mechanic shop and continually wards off any and all attempts of a social or love lifeLance is a young hairstylist who’s want to open his own salon, his boss Lotor, wants to touchShiro is a drug dealer and retired marine,He also has a secretPidge works for A.I.T and she’s smitten with her homophobic boss’s daughterAllura intends to take over her father’s company Altea Tech Industries, all while discovering her sexuality and fighting her pet cats.Matt is head of their department at A.I.T, he falls in love with Shiro his first purchase.Adam is a bored college professor and retired fighter pilot, he longs for excitement and passion, He stumbles into a battered Shiro and his life changesShay, the mysterious and beautiful owner of the coffeehouse, has a secret





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck.”

Nyma said weakly, trying to keep away the thick fog of panic that had wrapped around her, weighing her to the toilet seat.

She sighed deeply as her eyes landed back on the stick in her hand, the bright pink plus sign a heavy reminder of the ill-witted Predicament she’d gotten herself into.

Pregnant by another man.

A man with a part time job at that.

Her mother was right, she was an idiot.

“Con-grad-u-fucking-lations to me.” She huffed out dryly, her eyes flickering to the vibrating cellphone that had began to dance across the bathroom counter.

It was Rolo. 

He wanted to know why she hadn’t been returning his phone calls.  
He also wanted her to know he was out of garlic bread.

“Welllllll you can’t eat spaghetti without garlic bread, can you?”

Nyma huffed sarcastically with agitation, the situation had quickly gone from semi-well,to bad and than absolutely horrible.

Everything might as well been on fire and hurdling towards hell.

“What am I gonna do?! Thinkkkk Nyma think!!”  
She said as she dropped the unfortunate test into the bathroom trash, quickly concealing it’s presence, she groaned as she stepped out of the bathroom, running her long pale fingers through her blonde hair.

“Hunk is going to leave when he finds out....”

Nyma sighed again as she stepped into their shared bedroom, her eyes quickly landing on a framed photo of them tangled together in an happy embrace.  
The picture was taken moments after she’d said yes, a yes she’d provided the second she caught sight of him on one knee.

Nyma remained silent as she carefully lifted the glass frame in her hands, slowing running her fingers across their smiling faces.

“Maybe he doesn’t have to know.” She said thickly as her eyes roamed across the photo, weaving through the crowded background and onto the white haired bartender in the very back.

Rolo. 

It had been love at first sight, months before the proposal.

She’d fallen in bed with him days before Hunk slid the ring steadily up her finger, with kind brown eyes and the flustered promise of happily ever after.

She believed him....

She just wanted......

Something else.

“He doesn’t have to find out.” She said in a huff as she quickly sat the frame back onto the dresser, and found her reflection in the mirror.

“I’ll just have to give him a little push in the right direction.”  
She said with a laugh as she stepped back into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

***

“Bye Pidge see you tomorrow.” Hunk said joyously as he quickly washed the grease from his hands and slid into his winter coat.  
He was finally off and surprisingly found himself growing excited with the fact he was starting his vacation.

Which was a little surprising, considering his manager had forced him to do so..a little against his will.

But he wasn’t going to dwell on that, he had fourteen days free to do whatever he wanted, his mind was already preoccupied with thoughts of things he wanted to cook for dinner.

Dinner with Nyma. 

The thought made him blush as he began to zip up his large coat. They hadn’t sat down and had dinner together in months.

To say work had gotten busy, would be a gross understatement.

Pidge simply nodded, her messy honey blonde hair chaotic as she lazily waved, already to engrossed with a new coding program they’d started together earlier that week.

She wasn’t going to leave the building anytime soon.  
*******

“Itsssssssssss so coldddddddd.” Hunk said with a laugh as he watched bits of snow fall from the sky and twirl around him, falling beautifully as it decorated the world in white.

He tightened his grip on the grocery bags in his hand,and continued forward, his large boots loudly crunching the snow along the side walk.

Aside from the sudden and hostile wind chill, and the relentless frost, Hunk didn’t mind the cold.  
If anything he found it comforting.

His trail of thought stopped abruptly as he caught the overwhelmingly pleasant aroma of chocolate, drifting from an unfamiliar coffeehouse a few feet away.

His stomach growls loudly and he laughs, unsurprised.  
His legs already moving him forward toward the delicious smell before he’s even decided what he wants to order.

He reaches toward the door, his mind greedy with thoughts of things drizzled in dark chocolate, he’s to distracted to notice the other person on the other side of the glass door approaching.

“A large hot chocolate with extra marshmallows sounds absolutely deli-“  
His sentence stops abruptly and his breath hitches as he catches sight of a beautiful women dressed head to toe in black in front of him.

Mischievous dark brown eyes watch him in silence as he struggles to catch his breath,she smiles and he feels his cheeks darken.

His eyes lock on full lips painted the color of wine.

Dark brown almond eyes stare him down as he dumbly stands in place, unsure what to do or say next.

He’s embarrassed.

To embarrassed to be honest with himself.

To embarrassed to admit, that, even if he knew what to do, he’d still choose to stare.

Her soft laughter pulls him from his thoughts, reminding him their in public.  
He’s standing awkwardly with the door open to wide, carelessly letting in the cold.  
A few people inside the shop have turned curious eyes their way.

They had an audience.

“You know, usually once you open the door for someone....it’s routine to move out of the way.” 

His eyes widen in surprise at the alluringly sultry voice that greets him, a sound so rich and unlike anything he’s ever heard, he’s to transfixed to notice the sharpness of the words.

“I-I ummmm.” He trails off dumbly, his nervousness casually morphing into self-consciousness, tinted with the unmistakable feeling of arousal.

“You have an eyelash on your cheek.”  
She says randomly, knocking him from his mental turmoil of angst.

“I-what?” He obviously wasn’t expecting the change in conversation.

“I said.” She said her voice as rich as the sweet chocolatey smell swirling around them. “You have an eyelash...” 

She steps toward him with each word, closing the distance between them,motionlessly he inhales and exhales deeply, not wanting to interrupt.

“On your cheek....” She continued as a soft warm slender hand cupped his cheek, her thumb slowly brushing the lash away.

Their eyes meet again as she removed her hand and pulled away, the reemergence of personal space is offending and unwanted, he bit his bottom lip as he realized he wanted her closer.

She tilts her head curiously to the side, watching him as he watches her, as if trying to read his thoughts.

After a moment she speaks, breaking the spell.

“Thank you.” She said with a sly smile as she quickly brushed past him, the smell of her is even more decadent then the smells emitting from the shop.

For a moment he’s frozen in place, wondering silly thoughts, childishly wondering if the aroma of desire is her natural smell.

She like her fragrance, was outright intoxicating as she invaded his senses, threatening to consume him, sky rocketing his curiosity into sheer unadulterated lust.

She was overwhelming in each way he didn’t know he wanted.

After a moment, he pulls himself together and steps into the shop, quickly making his way to the counter and awkwardly places his order.  
He stands idle a few feet away, half heartedly watching his drink being prepared.

His mind quickly sprints back onto the dark skinned women dressed head to toe in black he’d just seen, he feels arousal spark in the pit of his stomach.

He wonders how she’ll taste, how she’ll feel beneath him, he considers doing things he’s never even allowed the honest corners of his mind to explore, his dick twitchs and he nearly drops his groceries in surprise.

“Nononononononono I’m not that kind of guy.” Hunk said aloud, startling the barista.  
He stares Hunk down a few more seconds before returning to the task of adding marshmallows.

“Thanks.....” Hunk said as he watched the blue haired man making his drink add a dollop of whip cream and slid the cup his way.

“You might wanna take care of that-“ The barista said awkwardly clearing his throat as he avoided making eye contact with Hunk, his face darkening with color.

“Look I’m flattered but.....”

“Take care of what?” Hunk asked oblivious as he moved to the left to grab a few napkins,his eyes widen and he snatches his drink, quickly pulling the bag of groceries in front of his apparent erection.

“I-I-I....this isn’t because of you orrr or for you.” Hunk whispers overly loud, looking rapidly around the semi crowded room.

“Well this is awkward......” The barista said slowly as he watched Hunk nearly run out of the coffee shop.

“Nononononono.” Hunk repeated as he stepped into the cold, his mind racing as he struggled to will away his spontaneous boner.

Something he hadn’t gotten since middle school.

“Geez....I have Nyma...what am I thinking?!” He asked aloud as he stepped into his luxury apartment building, the door man smiled and waved as he eyed Hunk coming through the large double doors.

Hunk quickly returned his wave and made his way toward the elevators.

“I don’t...even think about those things...let alone...”

He nearly drops his groceries as he envisions the mysterious woman spread wide,begging for more.  
Those full wine colored lips crying out as he sank deeper and deeper inside her.  
Her soft slender fingers digging into his back as he-

“Stopitstopitstopitstopit....” He chanted as he brought his hands up to his ears, trying to push away the erotic and vulgar thoughts filtering through his mind.

The door to the elevator opened, he stepped inside and closed his eyes and counted to 100, attempting to clear the filth from his mind.

Well he tried to.

The arrival of his destination stops him at 25.

He was still hard.

Harder then before.

He inhaled deeply, quickly sticking his key into the door and unlocking it, his nostrils quickly flooding with the familiar warmth of home and vanilla bean.

Nyma was home early.

Great.

Hunk said nothing as he pulled off his coat and headed into the kitchen, quickly putting away his purchase.

“Helloooooo Mr.Garret.” Nyma purred as she stepped into the kitchen, nearly making Hunk drop a glass plate as he caught sight of her in lingerie.

“.......................................”

Hunk swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke.

“Heyyyyyy....wha-whats going on?” He asked hesitantly as he turned his eyes away, trying and failing to ignore the way her royal purple panties and lace bra hugged her curves.

“Ohhhh nothing, I just thought we’d celebrate you being on vacation.” She said with a sultry smile as she ventured deeper into the kitchen, pressing up against him.

Hunk squealed as he dodged Nyma’s embrace, wedging much needed space between them, he continued to pretend to put away dishes.

“Nyma-“

“Come on Hunkkkkk.” Nyma encouraged coyly as she boldly ran the tip of her finger across her fiancé’s zipper, causing his back to suddenly straighten and his cheeks to darken.

She could already see the tall telling sign of perspiration, forming along his brows, the stress of discomfort evident as he struggled to speak.

The lump in his throat only grew larger as she continued to move her fingers, finding annoyance quickly as she watched him flinch under her suggestive touches.

He was so sensitive.

Hunk took a hesitant step back, attempting desperately to maintain the space between them.

“Ummmm Nyma...Wha-What’s going on?”  
He asked in a weak attempt at a distraction, his anxiety only spiking as Nyma’s hooded eyes locked on him.

He wasn’t ready.

Nyma could see that.

She knew already, the response she’d get.

It was after all, the same response she’d been given since ninth grade.

She could remember how quickly he froze up the first time she touched him.  
Could remember the surprise and excitement she felt as she pulled down his boxers and watched his large long dick spring free.

Beautiful and tanned. 

Could remember the way his cheeks darkened in embarrassment as she watched precum roll down the side of his erection, he quickly covered his eyes with his hands, covering his face.

Drops of precum where already leaking from the swollen head.

He stopped her before she could touch him the way she wanted.

He wanted to wait.

It may as well have been public information.

And wait she unhappily did.

She was engaged to a man who wanted to wait until marriage.

Nyma’s brows furrowed with heavy irritation, she felt no satisfaction with the fact that she’d willingly AGREED, to wait until marriage and as a result, blessed with a five year engagement that she wasn’t even sure she wanted.

With a man she wasn’t even sure she wanted.

But she was pregnant and unlike Rolo, Hunk was the better option to father her child

Better work ethic, dependable, had savings, better at budgeting and reliable.  
Plus she knew, he’d never leave once a child was thrown into the mix.

She knew how desperately he wanted to be a father, she’d grant his wish.

Virgin was practically scribbled all over his face, as he fumbled and awkwardly pushed her hand away from the button on his pants, his fingers shaking with nervousness.

“Awe what do you mean? I missed you.” Nyma hissed seductively as she pressed forward, uncomfortably caging Hunk in and eliminating the brief space between them.  
His mind going blank and his knees shaking as Nyma palmed him through his pants.

Nyma’s brows rose in surprise as she felt his already hard erection jump at her touch.

“Oh my....already excited I see.”

Like a deer stricken ripe with fear, caught mercilessly in range of headlights....

Hunk froze.

His mind swirling rapidly with unease as he watched wordlessly as Nyma dropped to her knees, her toned slender frame quickly propelling her forward, her eyes devious as she fluttered her lashes up at him.

“I missed you.” She said with a pout, pulling her pink glossed lips together, her hands steadily moving in haste to remove the worrisome clothing.

“Nyma please.....” Hunk begged weakly closing his eyes as he felt warm soft hands wrap around his erection and pull him free from his briefs.

“Ssssshhhh.” She said in response as she began to stroke his entire length, watching his facial expressions change.

Nyma smiled to herself, he’d never let her touch him this way before.

So intimate.

He wanted her to touch him.

She remained wordless as she worked him, smearing precum over the head of his dick, earning a soft shy moan.

Nyma takes in every bit of detail, trailing her fingertips along a thick vein, her other hand joins in teasing his balls.

“Nyma we’re supposed to....wait...” Hunk hissed in pleasure as he leaned back on his elbows with his eyes closed.

“Mmmmmh.” Nyma moaned as she brought her lips to his dick and graciously gave kitten licks to the head.

“Ohhhhhh~...” Hunk moaned breathlessly as she joined her hands together and began to stroke him counterclockwise, her licks turning to heated kisses as she enveloped the head of his dick in hot wet warmth, causing his legs to shake.

He’d never felt anything like this before.

He inhaled deeply, tilting his head back, allowing her to pluck dangerously at his strings of resistance, steadily bobbing her head, he sighed deeply as he hesitantly dipped his fingers through her hair.

Gentle and careful not to interrupt.

His mind began to wander, as the fog of lust thickened, he couldn’t fathom why he’d been avoiding this.  
Oftentimes pulling away from Nyma’s advances with a shy smile and akwardly reminding her of their promise to be patient.

“Fuckkkkkkkk.” He groaned as Nyma took him deeper, her hands wrapping tightly around him as she hollowed her cheeks and bobbed her head,her tongue expertly tracing the underside of dick from tip to base.

It felt sooooo good.

To good.

Hunk’s eyes opened and his knees fail weak at the sight of his fiancé swallowing him whole, straight to the hilt, her eyes closed.  
Thick black lashes beautifully pressed to cream colored skin, with her eyebrows pulled close together in concentration.

He watches her breath in and out her nose, with her eyes pinched closed together as she took him deeper, gaging in the process.

“Nyma we should stop before-“ 

His weak plea falls on deaf ears as Nyma begins to put in work, charmingly distracting him as she slid her wet tongue between his balls.

She sucked him harder, her throat tucking him deeper and deeper, he could feel his orgasm growing near, his mind nearly going blank as her teeth lightly grazed the head of his dick.

“Ohhhh~ohhhhh...” Hunk groaned as his hips bucked forward without his consent, shoving him deeper down her throat, choking her in the process and clearing his head.

Hunk moved before he thought.  
His legs quickly taking him to the bathroom , he promptly locked the door behind him.

He needed space.

“This isn’t....I don’t want my first time to...”  
He trailed off, already taking in his disheveled appearance.  
The halfway unbuttoned work shirt, thrown open in haste, the nearly ripped open khakis, the still very hard dick that stood proud without the restraint of his briefs.

His reflection was sobering. His dick throbbing.

“What the hell Hunk?!” Nyma struggled to say, her voice gravelly and thick from abuse, her anger evident as she rose to her feet.

Hunk said nothing as he grabbed a handful of tissues and began to wipe away the evidence of an almost broken promise.

“Nyma we need to talk.”

He said tiredly as he dropped the used tissues into the trash, curiosity growing as the edge of something white and blue caught his attention.

The feeling of dread ran through him, nearly canceling his actions. 

He didn’t want to believe his eyes.

He didn’t want to believe the silhouette of a used pregnancy test left forgotten in the garbage, pushed down by paper and miscellaneous notes he’d scribbled at work, earlier that week.

Almost completely concealed away from prying eyes.

She had tried....to hide it.

“You bet we fuckin do!! You almost fucking killed me!!!” Nyma replied back heatedly as she poured herself a cup of needed water.

He hesitated, pausing just briefly before reaching into the trash, his eyes widening in disbelief as he read the plain as day, positive results drawn in pink.

She was pregnant.

His fiancé was pregnant.

By Another man.

Hunk blinked, attempting to push away the realization that he struggled to push below the surface.

He’d known.

On some subconscious level, in the very dark corners of his mind he’d tried to keep the truth at bay, the dark depressing thoughts he tried never to explore.

The changes had been subtle in the beginning.

She changed her perfume first.

Then the color of her hair.

Her wardrobe not long after

The way she walked.

Over the months her laughed blossomed into something happier, slowly as the weeks changed to months she became someone else.

But the most noticeable change,was how quickly she stopped attempting to spend time together.

Oftentimes encouraging him to work as much overtime as possible, and before he knew it, it wasn’t out of the ordinary for him to work 60 plus hours a week.

Barely seeing her.

He’d usually come home exhausted and drained, his eyes unfocused as he fought to stay awake,but he never stopped trying.

Never stopping to consider a future without her by his side.

He never stopped buying her flowers and executing romantic gestures, he was sure she’d love.

But....

She wasn’t happy.

He was wrong to think it’d be enough.

Dumb to think he could be enough.

She had stepped out of their relationship and found her own satisfaction.

“............”

He considered it.

Considered turning a blind eye to the truth to keep her.

Considering locking the truth away and having the family he always wanted.

He pulled his eyes away from the test in his hands and looked at his reflection again, he could already feel the dam of heavy emotion threatening to collapse and drown him.

He couldn’t deal with this.

Couldn’t pretend he didn’t know the truth.

He couldn’t pretend the woman he considered to be the love of his life, wasn’t.

Couldn’t omit the fact that she tried to trick him.

Clutching the test tightly in his hand, Hunk stepped out of the bathroom, his eyes already red, as tears rolled down his cheeks uninterrupted.

He couldn’t deal this.

And he wasn’t going to.


	2. The Bitch won’t leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is handing out invitations to his own surprise party.....
> 
> Matt wants to be serious
> 
> Hunk is depressed 
> 
> Lance is golden 
> 
> And Keith just wants to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisushite-kiss me in Japanese.

Shiro yawned lazily as he stepped out of bed, his sock covered feet quickly carrying him across the room with fluid ease.

He stretched absently as he unlocked his phone, quickly glancing over his notifications, he locked his phone again, now ready to start the day.

Shiro smiled as he pulled the blinds of Matt’s window open, rousing him unhappily awake in the process.

“Why why whyyyyyyyy are you up so early?” Matt groaned as he attempted to bury himself face first into his mountain of pillows,knocking several sparsely onto the floor.

So many pillows.

Shiro mused as he watched the younger man roll around the mattress, entrapping himself more in blankets.

“It’s gross.” He complained from underneath the covers, his voice slightly muffled.

Shiro laughed as he grabbed his jeans from the foot of the bed, his shirt from the night before had gone missing in their rush to undress.

Impatient hands and anxious fingers made swift work of his apparel.

“Don’t you have to get up for work?” Shiro asked with a raised brow as he stepped into his jeans, one leg at a time.

“Not at seven am I don’t!!” Matt scoffed in response as he tossed a pillow at Shiro’s silhouette.

Shiro laughed as he easily caught the pillow, his smile warm and genuine as he slid back in bed, his large callous hands making quick work of his lover’s pillow fort of resistance.

“Rise and shine my little slice of bliss.” Shiro said warmly as he pull Matt close, slowly running cream colored fingers through strawberry blonde tresses.

Matt held his gaze, his body steadily becoming warm as amused gray eyes watched him.

Matt said nothing as Shiro lazily traced patterns along his bare chest.

He bit his bottom lip at the intimate act, not wanting to interrupt the affection he’d been craving,from the man he wanted.

But couldn’t completely have.

There’s only so many subtle ways to say no.

Matt exhaled as he watched cream colored hands intertwine with his own.

“It’s time to start the day.” Shiro said softly as he pressed a tinder kiss to Matt’s left inner wrist.

His favorite wrist.

Matt grunted in discontent as Shiro pulled away leaving him more then enough space in bed.

“No, lets stay in bed.” Matt hummed the suggestion as he stretched fluidly, beckoning Shiro to join him back in bed, with the twist and alluring turns of his body.

But he knew it wouldn’t work.

It never did.

Shiro’s rejection is beautifully packaged and wrapped in an apologetic smile.

“Matt.” Shiro warned as he pulled his motorcycle jacket across broad wide shoulders.

He’d found his missing shirt.

“What? I don’t have to be at work for another two hours.”

Shiro laces up his boots in response.

“Oh I forgot.” He started dryly, Shiro could already feel him rolling his eyes as he pulled himself back up from his mess of pillows and blankets, propping himself up against the headboard.

“You have to make a play.” Matt continued, using air quotes on the word play.

Matt received his usual response everytime Shiro slept over.

It had become an unintentional routine conversation.

Even though he received the answer he was expecting to hear, he still finds himself tangled in gloom.

“It’s a wonderful day in the neighborhood to sell drugs.” Shiro sang back in response, as if that was acceptable and not a questionable reply.

The first time he heard Shiro utter those words, he laughed.

Not chuckled, but laughed.

A belly aching laugh.

He laughed so hard his sides ached for several hours afterwards.

But he’s not exactly sure why, considering he’d arranged a meeting with Shiro obviously with the intent to buy drugs.

“Matt you’ve been aware of what I do since the very first moment you met me.” Shiro reminded sternly as he slipped his wallet and phone into his back pocket.

Matt hummed in agreement as he watched Shiro quickly load the clip of one of his fortys with ease, quickly slipping both guns into their holsters.

“Don’t you think you have enough guns?” Matt asked crossing his arms as he raised a skeptical brow, his bewilderment quickly melting into amusement as he watched Shiro double check a set of knives and several more guns neatly hidden away under his clothes.

“Don’t you think that’s a little..oh I don’t know, over kill?”

Shiro scoffed. 

“I’d rather have to many guns than not enough guns.”

“Yeah yeah Mr.Military, I forgot.”

“Marines.” Shiro corrected with a laugh.  
“Don’t you forget.”

“I’m sure I definitely will.” Matt replied cheekily.  
“Yup, already forgotten.”

“Ahhh well you’re memory seemed just fine last night.” Shiro added with a quickness, always willing to play Matt’s game as he ran his fingers through his salt and pepper colored hair.

“You didn’t forget how to get on your knees and beg like a bitch in heat for my cock-“

His sentence is silenced by a pillow to the face,Matt’s blush only darkens as Shiro’s rich baritone laugh fills the room.

He won’t admit he loves the sound more than anything else.

Won’t admit it’s one of his many favorite things about the six foot four retired Marine.

Well that and his cheesy sense of humor, and the way he could slip suddenly into a dangerously vulgar and dominating tone.

Commanding.

But never taking.

He never took more than he gave, but...

There thinly veiled...was a wall of reluctance.

“Kisushite...” Shiro said, his Japanese immaculate as he took several steps toward Matt, patiently waiting, like a child on Christmas Day as they counted down, ready to open presents.

He sometimes wonders if Shiro views him as present, an unlikely gift he’d stumbled upon and pleasantly became accustomed to.

Matt said nothing as his body moved, already familiar with the benevolent command, already trained to respond.

He closed his eyes and preceded to fall into their kiss,his senses quickly becoming overwritten by Shiro’s charming cologne, he felt himself sigh into the kiss, melting.

His longing to prolong their affection is obvious as he entangles his fingers needily into the leather material of his lover’s jacket, feverishly chasing the continuation of their joined lips as he slowly and reluctantly pulled away.

Even with his eyes closed, Matt could feel the heat behind Shiro’s gaze.

“Matt.”  
Shiro growled his name with warning, his voice dropping into a primal edge, his body shifting as he moved forward, Matt doesn’t pull away, slowly he opens his eyes inhaling sharply.

He bites his bottom lip as lustful silver pools of want greet him head on.

He likes when Shiro gets like this.

Matt remains silent as he plays coy, pulling his eyes away and feigns movement, as if he’s attempting to pull away,his movements quickly interrupted by large callous hands.

“Matt you know I don’t like to be toyed with.” Shiro said thickly, his grip on Matt’s wrists tightening, exciting a salacious moan from the smaller man.

“What makes you think I’m toying with you?”  
Matt asked with heat, his infatuation apparent as he dropped soft kisses down his lover’s forearm, past his elbow and stopping as he dropped his final kiss on the juncture between his neck and shoulder, earning a groan.

With a look of rabid hunger Shiro returns the gesture, all to happy to play Matt’s game.

His touches and kisses are unrushed and gentle, Matt see’s stars with each press and caress of his lover, he sighs wantonly as he reaches frantically for Shiro.

They’ve worked each other up so much by the time he’s dropped his last kiss, their both standing high and at attention.

Their eyes lock and Matt struggles to breath, the air around them thick with desire and need.

The idea of calling into work worms it’s way through Matt’s mind.

He likes that he can get his lover hot and bothered at the drop of a hat.

He likes to watch the usually aloof and easy going attitude disappear before his eyes.

He’ll always gladly accept the alpha male Shiro always kept hidden away.

Gladly accept the responsibility of pleasing the insatiable monster he’s seen Shiro divulge many many times.

Greedily accept the lustful gazes and possessive touches.

Happily choose to bask in the glory of making his counterpart fall through sensations he’d never experienced.

Expertly with glee he’ll return the heated gazes that burn straight through him, and threaten to consume him whole, as something primitive and animalistic overcome his senses.

Unlike anything he’d ever experienced with another.

Oftentimes the things said and done to him in their bedroom, made his mind paint up the image of someone or something...that wasn’t entirely human.

Shiro’s soft chuckle breaks Matt’s lucid chain of thoughts, his smile gentle as he pressed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling away.

“Always in your own world.” Shiro said as he rose from the bed, his back turned to his lover, earning him a fireless scowl.

“You better stop before you bite off more than you can chew, this morning.”

Matt smiled, heavily considering the idea.

The very thought made his toes curl.

The thought of making Shiro hot, bothered, desperate and NEEDY...

All.

Before.

Workkkkkkk.

This time a pillow hits him in the face, interrupting his naughty hard dick thoughts.

“What?” He asked with a laugh as he tossed the pillow onto the bed and rose to his feet, quickly stretching.

“Where are you going?” Shiro asked with a raised brow as he watched Matt slip into a pair jeans and a hoodie he’d stolen from him earlier that week.

“To hell if I don’t pray.” Matt sang.

“I didn’t take you as the religious type.”

“I’m not.” Matt said with a laugh, as he stepped into a pair of sage colored socks and slid into a pair of PUMA slides.

“But I am walking you out.” Matt said as he breezed past Shiro and headed to the bathroom, reluctantly starting his morning routine.

Shiro hummed as he leaned against the door frame, his eyes on Matt a brief second before looking away.

He inhaled sharply as he caught sight of his toothbrush.

He watches mute as Matt wets and adds toothpaste to the brush, before quickly handing it to him.

He simply takes the brush and steps closer toward the mirror, they stand so close their sides touch, they brush and wash their faces in silence.

It’s all so domestic.

The early lazy mornings, the inside jokes, planned grocery trips, his miscellanies clothes placed neatly in their own space.

With the option if he wanted...to add more.

Matt....was serious.

The realization is bitter sweet.

Shiro exhaled deeply and said nothing as he watched Matt wash stray toothpaste from his chin.

He could never give Matt what he wanted.

Couldn’t supply him with the fantasy of a white picket fence, and matching rings.

He had an abundance of the one thing Matt didn’t....

Time.

Endless.

Relentless time.

Soul crushing, mind thumbing-

“Ready?” Matt asked as he turned away from the mirror, his expression open and eager.

“Yeah.” He said with a laugh as Matt threaded their fingers together and guided them out of the bathroom and down the hallway.

“Oh my.” Shiro said in a mockingly flirtatious tone.

“What?” Matt asked with a laugh as he pulled open the front door and held it open.

“Whoever said chivalry was dead is a fucking liar.” He said with a mischievous wink.

“You’re such a dork.” Matt snorted as he watched Shiro pull his keys from his back pocket.

“Soooooooo will you be attending my party?” Shiro asked casually as he swung one long leg across his bike and comfortably sat down.

“You mean the surprise party you aren’t supposed to know about?”

Shiro smiled as he slid on a pair of sunglasses.

“Yup, that party.”

“You.....” Matt sighed shaking his head.

“What?” Shiro asked with artificial ignorance.

“Aren’t supposed to know about you’re own surprise party.”

“Of course I do. It’s the same day every year.”

Matt snorted.

“You want an invitation?”

“..............Shiro why are you passing out invitations to your own party you aren’t supposed to be planning?”

“..........is that a no?”

“Give me the invitation.” Matt signed in defeat as he watched Shiro quickly produce a beautifully crafted invite, printed on onyx paper.

“Shiro....where’d you get these?”

“.....from Shay.”

“Let me rephrase the question.” Matt said as he squeezed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

“..........”

“Did you steal the invitations to your OWN party?”

“Steal isn’t really the word I would like to use.....”

“Shiro!!!!!”

“Whaaaaat? She knows I took them already.”

“..........”

“So I’ll see you Saturday night?” Shiro asked as his Harley roared to life.

“Maybe.” Matt said with an indifferent shrug as he neatly slipped the invitation into his back pocket.

“Maybe?” Shiro scoffed. “Give this one to Katie for me.”

Matt nodded as he pocketed the second invitation.

“Sooooooo....” Matt started awkwardly. 

“Will HE be there?”

“Who?”

“Takashi don’t.”

“Yes Matt.” Shiro said with a heavy sigh.  
He didn’t want to indulge into the horribly needed conversation.

“Adam will be there.”

Matt says nothing for a moment, his lips pulled together tightly as he attempted to find the least confrontational response.

“Why did you invite me if you already invited him?”

“Matt......” Shiro could already see the direction the conversation was going.

“Is this your idea of fun?”

“Matt listen I-“

“You think I want to be a third wheel to you and your boyfriend Takashi? Is that the shit you think I’m into? Because I’m not.”

“Matt... calm down.”

“Don’t you tell me to do shit. You can take this invitation and shove it up you and your boyfriend’s as-“

“ADAM ISN’T MY BOYFRIEND!!!”

The honest admission barely delays Matt’s rebuttal, he’s already there.

Ready to argue.

Gotta love the quick mind of an Astrophysicist.

“Well look at that, finally something ADAM and I have in common. You don’t wanna commit to him either.”

“Matt I didn’t bring this up to fight.”

“Well ya coulda fuckin fooled me.” Matt sassed back.

“I want you two to meet.”

That stumps Matt, his anger quickly shifts to confusion and then discomfort visibly.

“What? Wh-why would you want that?”

The question comes out in a hesitant whisper.

He’s hurt.

“Why-why would you want that?” Matt repeated, looking away as he took a step back from Shiro.

“Because..” Shiro started as he rose to his feet and took hold of Matt’s hand. “You are the absolute most important person in my life.

“......you mean one of.”

“What?” Shiro asked as he dropped a kiss to Matt’s inner wrist.

“I AM ONE of the most important PEOPLE in your life.”

“Person.” Shiro corrects as he releases Matt’s hand.

“And I want you to come Matt.” 

“............”

“Will you?”

“......against my better judgment... I will.”

The smile that marches across Shiro’s face is blinding as he waves a quick goodbye, leaving Matt to contemplate if he’s made the right decision.

He’s quickly comes to the decision he didn’t.

****  
Shiro hummed as he pulled out his house key and stepped into Keith and Lance’s apartment, not bothering to knock as he strolled into the kitchen and poured the last of the orange juice into his personal cup.

A cup he’d lifted from Adam’s condo.

“Morning you dick.” Keith said as he bumped Shiro’s shoulder and tossed the empty orange juice container into the trash.

“Morning to you too sunshine.” Shiro said with a laugh as Keith scowled.

“It’s to early to people and the sun is gross.”  
Keith replied as he sat down at the kitchen table and closed his eyes.

“Rise and SHINEEEEEE sleeping beauty it’s time to start the day. Besides your prince has arrived.” Lance said joyously as he began to shuffle through the cabinets in search of a quick breakfast.

“Celebrate my presence you ungrateful twat.”

“Bite me.” Keith growled, his head now flat on the table.

“Keithyyyy we’ve been through this, your idea of rough and my idea of rough are completely different. And that’s okKkkkkk.”  
Lance said with a laugh as he tossed a poptart at his roommate’s head, earning a slew of colorful curses in the process.

“Buenos dias Shiro, Gimmie my invitation. I know you have it.” Lance said as he sat across from Keith, nudging him awake with his ankle.

“Fuck off McClain.” Keith replied dryly as he shifted in his seat and proceeded to sleep.

“One for you and one for you.” Shiro said with a smile as he handed over the invitations, slowly sliding Keith’s in front of him.

“Ohhhh these are niceeeee.” Lance said as he carefully inspected the invite,  
already piecing together his outfit for the party.

He was breaking necks and hearts Saturday night.

Shiro hummed a thanks as he drank the rest of the juice.

“Shay make these?”

“Yup.”

“She know you steal them again?”

“Nopeeeeeeee.” Shiro said with a laugh.

Lance simply shook his head as he opened the microwave, happily warming up left overs.

“Ohhhh I have one for Hunk too.”  
Shiro said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the stray and almost forgotten invitation.

“You’ll probably see him before I do-“

“No we won’t.” Keith mumbled half asleep.

“He’s here now.” Lance said as the microwave dinged.

“What? It’s like eight am.”

“He’s on vacation.” Lance informed as he bit into a garlic knot, greedily sucking his fingers clean.

“Well..I don’t know, shouldn’t he be on vacation with his fiancé or something?” Shiro asked as he noticeably snuck a chicken slice from Lance’s plate.

“What fiancé?” Keith hummed, both eyes closed, a blissful smile on his face.

“Isn’t he supposed to marry Nyma? They’ve been together since like eighth grade.” Shiro said, his confusion growing more as the conversation progressed.

“Well the bitch cheated and got pregnant.”

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up into his hair line, he was glad there wasn’t any orange juice in his mouth at the moment.

“Lanceeeee....” A new voice drowned with warning from the hallway. “Even though I perfectly agree with you, don’t call her that.”

Hunk said as he stepped into the kitchen in his yellow lion print pajamas and matching slippers.

His appearance haggard and tired as he joined them at the table, the bags under his eyes an unneeded insight to how much sleep he’d been getting the last couple of nights.

“Morning Hunk...uh sorry about the break up...” Shiro offered awkwardly, unsure how to console his friend.

“Thanks Shiro, that means a lot-“

“That bitch cheated!!!” Keith suddenly yelled as he slammed his fist into the table, startling Lance.

“Keith...not you too.” Hunk started weakly.

He didn’t have the energy for this.

“Well here’s your invitation.” Shiro said quickly attempting to shift the conversation.

It doesn’t work.

“Yes me too. Hunk you deserve better then that!!”

“I thought you where sleeping.” Hunk said with an eye roll.

Keith aggressively plucked the unopened pack of poptarts from the table and glared.

“Shiro these invitations are niceeee.” Hunk complimented, happily ignoring Keith and carefully inspecting the black paper and gold lettering.

“Is this calligraphy?”

Shiro shrugged absently as he swiped one of Keith’s poptarts.

“Shay made them.” Lance added with smile, suggestively waggling his eyebrows, weirding out an already confused Hunk.

“Who’s Shay?” Hunk asked as he rose from his seat to grab breakfast.

“She’s my Bestfriend and she’s catering my party.” Shiro informed proudly. “Against her will.” 

“Well she sounds nice.” Hunk said politely, missing the subtle conversation and hand gestures among his friends.

“Ohhhhhhh.” Shiro said dumbly as he caught onto Lance’s obvious and probably unwanted suggestion.

Keith snorted in amusement.

“You know Hunk if you go to the party you’ll probably get to meet her.” Shiro encouraged.

Hunk’s movements still for a moment, before resuming. He clears his throat half heartedly as he pulls a box of cereal from on top of the refrigerator.

Hunk said nothing as he grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and poured himself a gracious amount of captain crunch.

“Look guys....” Hunk said evenly as he poured milk into his bowl and quickly grabbed a spoon.

“If I wanted to get my feelings hurt, buy a woman who doesn’t want me...I’d go home.”

That isn’t the response anyone in the room anticipated.

“Hunk what do you mean you’d just go home?” Shiro asked softly as Hunk rejoined them at the table, avoiding his gaze.

“The bitch won’t leave.” Hunk said dryly as he bit into his cereal.

“Ohhhhh shit.” Keith said as he grabbed another poptart from the cabinet, quickly grabbing a Capris sun and plopping back down in his seat, ignoring Lance’s request for a refill, it was always a treat to hear Hunk curse.

It wasn’t something he did rarely.

“Go on, tell Shiro what happened after you found the pregnancy test in the trash.” Keith encourages, wanting to hear more profanity from his usually docile friend.

“IN THE TRASH?!” Shiro nearly yelled in shock, his eyes wide as they met everyone’ in the room, before returning to Hunk.

“You can’t be serious.” He says, still in disbelief.

“Ohhhh it doesn’t just stop there.” Hunk said as he swallowed down a mouthful of crunch berries.

“Please don’t tell me it gets worse....”

Hunk laughs at Shiro’s shock, the man really had no idea.

“She tried to get me to sleep with her so I wouldn’t know she cheated.” Hunk said dejectedly his sadness and anger swirling and popping around him like a twister of undiscussed emotion.

Lance can feel the shift of his Bestfriend’s mood, he turns toward him, resting his hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

“Hunk buddy calm down.”

Hunk gave Lance a look and pulled out of reach.

“Don’t tell me how to feel Lance.”

“Yeah Lance, don’t tell people how to feel!!” Keith parroted as he chunked his half eaten poptart at Lance’s face.

“Wait I’m confused.” Shiro said uncomfortably as he stopped Lance from beating Keith with his now empty coffee mug.

“What are you confused about? She’s a cheatin ass bitch.” Keith chimed in.

“No i get that.” Shiro blinked, turning his attention back to Hunk.

“Why won’t she leave? Hunk what the fuck happened?”


	3. 30 day roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk accepts the destruction of his engagement and happens to snag a phone number in the process.
> 
> Nyma is having trouble accepting her mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy y'all,  
> This chp is kinda long cuz I'm a real piece of shit and don't update on time.lol
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> Songs
> 
> Alina Baraz- Buzzin, fantasy 
> 
> Kelly clarkson- since you been gone 
> 
> A chocolatier- a person or company who makes confectionery from chocolate. 

"Nyma we need to talk.” Hunk said evenly as he stepped out of the bathroom, pregnancy test in hand.

A single tear rolls down his cheek and he bites the inside of his cheek, attempting not to break.

Nyma sighs from the living room, her empty water bottle sits on the coffee table, she’s stretched out comfortably on the sofa, with her phone in hand and her legs daintily crossed, she’s so engrossed she hasn’t noticed the blatant shift in the room.

Hasn’t noticed the used pregnancy test in her fiancé’s hand, hasn’t noticed his red rimmed eyes or the waves of unaddressed emotions pouring out of him in buckets.

Has she always been like this?

Hunk briefly wonders before he marches clear across the living room and drops the used test into her lap.

Lazy blue eyes flicker onto the test and widen.

Her reaction is instant.

She'd been caught.

Hunk says nothing as he watches her face run through a series of uncomfortable emotion.

She awkwardly picked up the test,her eyes flickering from him, onto the test and back.

She’d been caught.

“Ok, why’d you bring me this? And out the trash no less.” She replied back as she shifted on the couch dropping the test to the floor.

Hunk’s eyes widen as he watched the aura surrounding Nyma change.

He takes a moment to process his thoughts....

He wants to yell.

He wants to curse.

He wanted to blame her.

Wanted to attack her character where he knows it’ll hurt the most, and make her feel as worthless, helpless and unwanted as she made him feel.

He wants to know why and who.

When did she step out of their relationship, seeking something he wasn’t ready to provide.

“H-how long has this been going on?

Nyma’s eyes watch him a moment before answering, she’s mute as Hunk sits across the living, in the loveseat they purchased together.

Together when they where in love....before the cheating.

Before the lies.

How cliche.

The cold caress of guilt wraps around Nyma’s throat like an overly itchy wool scarf.

“Why?” She asks as if their positions have switched.

“Nyma.” Hunk warns, anger coloring his tone, making the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

He was angry.

Such a taboo emotion for him to wear.

It doesn’t suit him.

Nyma muses as she holds her head high with the falsified composure of someone who isn’t falling apart.

“Since the Christmas party.” 

She answers clearly, her truth slices through him and slams into his chest nearly knocking him out of his seat.

He’s silent for a moment, his anger shifting into sadness.

“Before or after I proposed?”

Nyma is still for a moment, she looks away, the scarf of guilt doubles in size.

“Before or after I proposed?” He repeats.

“After....” The omission is barely heard, as if she thought whispering the truth would hurt less.

It doesn’t.

It hurts more.

More than Hunk thought it would.

He sighs deeply as he leans back on the love seat, his brown eyes burning a hole of hate through her.

“Who is it?”

“Hunk...why does that matter?”

Her response goes into one ear and out the other, he can feel the hot press of his anger dangerously grind into his curiosity.

She wasn’t getting out of this unscathed.

Oh no no no.

“It matters because you tried to PASS OFF THEIR BABY AS MY FUCKING OWN!!”

She recoils back into the couch, a look of disbelief on her beautiful features, her eyes wide, long loose blonde hair spills free past her shoulders, she plucks the water bottle from the table and doesn’t open it.

He cursed.

The profanity sounds strange and uncomfortable as the tone of his voice rose aggressively.

He yelled.

Out of their seven years together, he’s never done either of those things.

“Answer the fucking question Nyma. I won’t repeat myself.”

“I.....I...”

Hunk’s eyes narrow, as his ears sharpened ready to hear a lie.

“It’s Rolo’s...”

Hunk’s eyebrows shot into his hairline in disbelief.

The signs had all been there.

“You cheated on me with the bartender that works part time?!”

The flirting.

The laughing .

The inside jokes.

The odd looks Rolo would give him whenever he mentioned their impending nuptials.

Rage isn’t the right word he’d use to describe the acidic feeling coursing through his veins.

“Was it worth it?” He asks his voice so devoid of emotion she looks up at him.

“What?”

“I SAID, WAS IT WORTH IT?!”

Nyma snaps and rises to her feet, her face pitched tightly together in anger.

Her pretty face.

The face he’d become accustomed...

The face he'd woken up next to everyday for the last seven years.

Pinched, pulled and tied unattractively together with lies.

The beauty of it all suddenly lost.

Wasted.

Hunk immediately finds her anger unnecessary.

“Fuck you Hunk!!!”

“What?” He’s genuinely confused.

He’s pretty sure she’s the one who wasted both their time AND broke their engagement.

“I’m not gonna let you sit here and act like you're hot shit!!!”

Hunk’s jaw drops in response.

“Im not gonna let you sit up here and ACT LIKE YOUR SHIT DON’T STANK!!!!”

“.....................”

“You're never fucking home. We don’t talk anymore, we have nothing in common and you don’t make time for me!!!!”

“That’s a lie and you know it.” Hunk shot back as he rose to his feet, his gaze on her burns so hot it ignites the flame of their argument.

“You where the one pushing me to work all those hours!!! You where the one who stopped talking to me!! You where the one who checked out on US and checked into YOU!!!”  
Hunk yelled, his body on high alert, his anger persuasive, encouraging him like a stranger at a bar, with no plans on going home alone.

He exhales loudly as sadness wraps warmly around him like a vice, immobilizing him.

Forcing him in place. 

He can feel the self applied tape and glue patches peeling from the papier-mâché shield he’d created over the years.

How can you wisely protect yourself from the people you thought would never hurt you?

“God Nyma your selfish!!!”

The shield collapses.

Folding in, along with the walls, crushing any reservations he held for forgiveness.

“You don’t ever think about anyone but yourself!!!” The words fall from his lips and tumble through the air uncomfortably between them.

Nyma snorts, her amusement obvious.

She knows Hunk.

Knows him like the back of her hand.

Knows he won’t do anything.

“So why are you acting surprised now?” She questioned crossing her arms, her head held high.

Almost proud.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY AM I SURPRISED?! I JUST PUT DOWN A DEPOSIT ON A DAMN WEDDING VENUE!! SPECIFICALLY THE ONE YOU WANTED AND IT WASN’T CHEAP!!!”

Hunk snapped, his anger so potent and vivid it makes his vision blur.

He’d literally dropped ten grand on a wedding venue.

On the one she wanted- NO DEMANDED.

The most expensive and over the top-

Like an enraged bull in an arena, he sees red.

His mind reeling as he remembered the two months he worked 80 plus hours a week to make the payments and pay THEIR combined bills.

Nyma nervously took a step back as she watched literal smoke scream from his ears, his lovely tanned skin now red with anger, his eyes narrowed and locked on her, his posture erect and rigid with rage.

Nyma’s grip on her water bottle tightened as she took several more steps back,her calfs bump into the coffee table, her eyes widening in fear as she watched him violently cascade through a maze of furious emotions.

She’d never seen him this angry before.

A stray unwanted scab of a thought crosses his mind, temporarily icing the flame of his anger, his curiosity reared and hissed its mishaps and repulsive head.

“Did you bring him here?”

The calmness of his voice sends ice down her spine.

It was unnatural. Devoid of any and all warmth.

Nyma is silent for a moment, her eyes locked on his.

“Nyma.” He grit out, his nostrils flaring.

She prolonged his gaze, contemplating.

She tilts her head up arrogantly in defiance.

That was a yes.

“I want you out.” He said darkly as he turned away from her, his flesh suddenly itching, as thoughts of her swaying in infidelity as another man crept down his halls and lurked through his belongings.

What he worked for.

What he had.

His life.

The realization is so cold it burns going down.

The woman he loved, willing brought another man into their home and unmistakably and explicitly disrespected him.

“I WANT YOU OUT!!!”

Nyma’s eyes snap wide in surprise, her lovely features quickly pinching into a scowl, her jaw dropping.

“You can’t just fucking kick me out!!”

Hunk takes several steps away, openly ignoring her.

His mind to busy spiraling into pornographic imagines of his fiancé fucking and being fucked by another man all over his condo.

In his guest room.

His living room.

His kitchen.

Where he slept.

His fists clench so tightly his knuckles turn white.

“My name’s on the lease!! I’m not going anywhere!!!” She screamed, obviously having considered her options.

“I don’t give a flying FUCK. I. Want. You. Out.” He snapped, his mind still endlessly inking color to his unhappiness.

“You should leave.” She spat back her arms uncrossing and recrossing infront of her chest.

Hunk doesn’t bother to address her statement, he snorted as he moved to grab his coat from a nearby kitchen chair.

He needed to leave.

Needed to clear his head.

“You can’t even afford to live here.”

He wants to laugh.

The situation so ludicrous and appalling he fights the urge NOT to compare it, to, the lifetime movies he used to watch huddled between his mother and grand mother on Saturday afternoons.

“I pay every bill. You don’t even have a job or savings.”

That doesn’t deter her one bit, her reply nearly instant,irritating him more.

“Well Rolo and I will-“

She interrupted by a tasteless and darkly amused laugh.

“What? Did you actually think you’d just run off into the sunset with your broke ass baby daddy and everything would just fucking workout?!”

“I-“

“I don’t wanna hear it Nyma.”

“It’s illegal to kick me out!!!”

Wordlessly he slid his arms into the sleeves of his thick leather coat.

“It’s illegal to evict someone without a thirty day notice!!”

She stomped, stupidly trailing hot on the back of his heels.

“You can’t kick me out!!”

Hunk continued forward, grabbing his wallet from the kitchen table.

“I’m not going any fucking where!!”

He paused at the front door, his fingers on the knob, his voice clear and as cold as glaciers.

“Consider this your notice.”

Nyma’s eyes widen and she reaches for him, her fingers hesitantly moving.

Just a little to late.

The situation suddenly dawns on her.

The possibility..no the idea- of him leaving her had never crossed her mind.

Not once.

She never thought he'd leave.... 

She inhaled awkwardly, nearly choking on her thoughts.

Even though she’d stepped outside of their relationship in search of something he wasn’t ready or prepared to give...she didn’t want him to leave.

He was going to leave.

She didn't want him to leave.

Her hand trimbled with hesitation as she reached for him.

“Don’t.”

It’s not a warning.

Her hand stops, suspended self-consciously in the space between them.

She watches wordlessly as he pulled his large hood over his head and pulled open the door.

She watches wordlessly as the large back of the man she’d grown to love harden like stone,sealing off the warmth and comfort he always radiated.

She watched his love turn to steel and barricade itself far far away.

He doesn’t look back as he steps into the night.

Just a little to late....she realizes....

She doesn't want him to leave.

*************

Hunk sighed as he inhaled his fifth drink, the alcohol doing nothing to quite his loud unhappy thoughts as he played with the silver band on his finger idly.

He wanted to take the ring off.

Get rid of it.

Wanted to take it, Nyma and all his other problems and mercilessly toss them all out the window of his condo.

He pulled the ring from his finger and read and reread the engraving.

He can't deal with this now, after a pregnant moment he slips the ring into his pocket.

“I can’t believe she did this...”

“I-I-I can’t believe she did this to us.”

He hiccuped the tail end of his sentence into his drink, his emotions swishing and mixing dangerously with liquor.

He rolls his shoulders forward, his eyes closed as he loudly popped his neck and knuckles startling the bartender.

His thoughts all to eager and willing, take a dark turn as he leaned back casually in his seat, his eyes roaming the bar for a particular face.

He thinks about having a physical conversation with Rolo.

Thinks about strangling him.

Thinks about EVERY conversation they’d ever had leading up to now.

He thinks about Nyma.....and their unhinged engagement.

He thinks about the years she snuck another man into his home.

Loving him.

Fucking him.

Feeding him.

Giving him a taste of what his life was like, right under his nose.

He thinks about the baby growing in her stomach.

Thinks about the future he never considered outside of her.

He feels the hot doleful prickle of tears spill before he can stop them.

She'd been caught.

He inhales deeply struggling to pull air into his lunges, as grief and resentment wrap warmly around his shoulders,beckoning him closer to the edge, filling his once empty glass to the brim.

She'd been caught.

The tears fall harder as he inhales unevenly, the liquor burns as it hits the back of his throat. 

He would of never known if she hadn't of slipped up.

The tears fall harder as his shoulders shake.

He'd caught her.

Pregnancy test and all, to proud to lie or feel shame.

The tears fall harder as warm snot and hot tears mix and trail down his cheeks.

He thinks about the child growing in her stomach that's supposed to be his.

The tears fall harder as he breaks down, alone in the bar.

Just a few shortcomings away from a panic attack, the stress piling up on his shoulders heavily as he thinks of all the things he could of did better. 

All the choices and mistakes he'd made.

Alone he mourns the loss and fights to accept the fact that the future he thought the one person he loved the most.... didn’t want to be apart of.

************

Hunk isn't aware and nor does he care what time he's cut off from booze and ushered awkwardly out the bar doors, by an uncomfortable man who watched him have a nervous breakdown and cry hours prior to closing.

Meh.

He's to lubed up with booze to feel embarrassed, his mind in a swirly and thick haze as he struggled to walk through the large clumps of snow that had freshly fallen.

The bartender stands noble with his slender arms across his chest, his eyes narrowed as he patiently watched a drunk Hunk attempt to make a snowman a few feet away.

"Hey you aren't driving, are you?" The bartender asks with a sigh as he watched Hunk's snowman tip over unhappily.

Hunk frowned.

He was honestly trying.

"Hey!" The bartender tries again, temporarily grabbing Hunk's attention as he fruitlessly kicked the misshapen clump of snow with the toe of his boot. 

"Nothing I ever do comes out right.." He signed dejectedly as he shoved his hands meekly into the pockets of his coat.

He loved his coat.

It was the last gift his grand mother had given him.

That and the engagement band that sat snugly around Nyma's undeserving finger.

He was going to ask for it back.

Forget ask.

"I'll take my Yaya's ring back right nowwww!!" He drunkenly declared, stumbling on his feet a bit.

He says nothing as he rights himself and spins quickly on his heels, his mind made up, foolhardily ignoring the sudden dizziness he felt.

He rolls his shoulders forward, and stands taller, inhaling the cold crispt air, his head and chest held high.

He was going to get food.

The job of getting his Grandmother's ring back would have to wait.

The bartender raises a brow in response to the silly antics of someone who wasn't sober.

"I walked here." Hunk said confidently as his legs moved forward, in search of something delicious and rich and decadent.

His mouth began to drool in response, fueling his ambition, his drunken mind encouraging him to run.

"I walked here." Hunk repeated again as he strolled down the side walk, quickly moving out of earshot of the cautious bartender's chants to be safe.

He strolls aimlessly for a while, his finger tips and nose growing cold as his stomach growled.

He looks up at the still dark sky.

He'd been out for hours and yet.....it was still dark.

He sways on his feet, nearly slipping into a stop sign, his eyes closing as the aroma of something enticing catches his attention.

Chocolate.

He hums in approval, pushing his delayed limbs to move faster, the smell growing more and more rich with each step.

It smells sweet.

Rich.

Decadent and flavorful.

He's smelled it before, but it smells quite different. As if something amazing has been added to something already tantalising.

With his mind on auto pilot,he blurs through the lines of concern and edges forward.  
Crossing the street and rounding the corner, drifting happily closer.  
He contiues, brushing past a bench and a donut shop.

His feet stop several feet later in front of a familar coffeehouse.

He inhaled deeply, leaning forward on his toes, the smell of chocolate and pastries so rich, it's sinful as it fills his nostrils and collides into him like a semi.

The open sign isn't lit.

Hunk groans in disapproval.

He hasn't noticed the woman on the other side of the glass watching him drunkenly press his nose and fingers to the glass of the shop.

"I never got to drink my hot coco from earlierrrrrrr." He whined into the glass.

"Nyma's punk ass probably drank it."

An imagine of Nyma bleaching his work pants and tossing the unopened container off the balcony crosses his mind.

The image hurt.

It hurt more as he realized again that he never got to taste the extra toasted marshmallows he ordered with his drink....or the free cookie placed in the bag with his impulsive purchase. 

"Ughhhmylifefuckingsucks!!" He yelled into the glass, he signed as he pressed his face more into the glass,smuggling the once clear surface more.

The woman watching rolls her eyes.

She'd just cleaned the windows.

It was much to early for nonsense.

Hunk sighed in defeat.

He was going to go home.

He briefly considers crying again. 

"I bet the cookie was snickerdoodle." He whined as he slid childishly to the grown, crunching the snow beneath his knees.

"Now my knees are colddddd." He mumbled to the locked door.

The woman inside the shop sighed and brushed her flour covered hands across her apron.  
She quickly slid from behind the counter, her thick black combat boots briskly carring her toward the door.

Without a second thought she unlocks and opens the door and speaks, already over his pitiful display. 

"Look I'll let you in, if you don't cry." She said thickly as she held the door open wider, the harsh cold wind ruffles her hair and she frowns at the early kiss of winter.

He squints in her durection, it's to dark to make out her face.

"Iwasntgoingtocry." He said stubbornly as he rose to his feet, fully facing her, his red rimmed eyes telling another story.

She takes him in completely, feels the sadness lurking beneath, she doesnt push or ask.  
As her eyes meet his he looks away, refusing to hold her gaze, she quickly turns away.

Like a trained gentlemen, he grabs the door.

"Yeah yeah." She said dismissively with the wave of her hand, as she stepped back into the shop.

He doesn't follow, his hand still on the door, his large frame still rooted in place.

He hesitates.

He's not exactly sure why.

It wasn't as if he had someone at home waiting.

It wasn't as if she cared about him.

He briefly wonders if SHE'S up at home waiting for him.

He sighs.

It's a cruel sick fantasy he needs to get rid of.

Thinking.

Of.

Her.

"If you don't close the door, I won't give you any cookies." The woman warned with an annoyed sigh as she turned on the main light to the building, interuppting his chain of thought and silencing his internal concerns.

The bell above the door chimed happily as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Sorry I-" His breath hitches as he catches sight of her in the light, his words stalling as his feet stopped moving, absolutely entranced as his eyes fail on a familar pair of full red painted lips.

The lips he'd been unintentionally thinking about.....

He swallowed past the lump in his throat, his eyes slowly moving from her lips to her button nose and large dark brown eyes.

His eyes roam her dark brown skin beautifully paired with thick natural curly black and lavender colored hair.

He counts the piercings that decorate her attractive face.

He counts the two on opposite sides of her nose, the tiny gold septum ring, the sparkly diamond just above her top lip and the two diamonds placed vertical on her bottom lip.

He wonders if she has anymore.

Wonders if she'll let him see them....

Count them...

He takes in the dark nail polish and winged eyeliner.

His eyes trail down her lovely full frame dressed head to toe in black, her soft pink cooking apron with white ruffles struck a nice contrast to all the black.

His eyes widen at the thick black industrial combat boots on her feet.

She watches him watch her.

"Mmmmh so you do just openly stare at people don't you?"  
She hummed with amusement as she quickly washed her hands and grabbed two large mugs from the counter behind her.

"I-I umm don't mean to stare. I like your hair." He offered quickly as he unzipped his coat and stepped out of it, awkwardly holding it in his hands a moment before slipping the heavy coat onto the back of a nearby wooden chair.

"Mmmh what about the boots?" She asked as she rinsed out each mug and sat them in front of him at the side bar, hesitantly he sits down.

"I ummmm...very different."

She scoffed unsurprised by his reply, as she began to lightly coat the rim of their cups in a dark brown substance.

"Its coco." She supplied as she began to fill the mugs with a hot dark steamy liquid.  
Hunk inhaled greedily and signed, the different sweet auras where almost overwhelming.

He hadn't even tasted his drink yet, but he knows he'll want more. 

In all honesty, she could of dipped her fingers and toes into his drink.

He didn't give a flying fuck ,he was going to drink whatever she put in his cup.

"Mmmh...." He said distracted as he watched her add whip cream, toasted baby marshmallow and crumbles of something light brown.

"Enjoy." She said as she slid the cup to him and quickly grabbed her's and brought it to her lips, he watched as she blew expertly at the heated drink.

"Thank you." He said quickly as he grabbed his cup and clumsily blew a few times before attempting to taste the substance.

"Be careful it's hot." She warned as she slid a pastel pink plate with two cookies on it toward him.

"Thank youuuuuuuuuuu." He struggles to say as he dipped his cookie into his drink, clearly distracted. 

She smiled as she began to clean up her area, grabbing her note pad and pen, quickly jotting down a new cookie recipe she had been thinking of.

"OH MY GOD." Hunk moaned, his eyes closed in sheer bliss,his body completely relaxed as he greedily took another sip.

This drink was an unnecessary orgasm waiting to happen. 

She really should of warned him.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" 

She doesn't look up for her notepad, simply smiling as she replied.

"Snickerdoodle dark hot chocolate." She supplied with a grin. "Why? Ya like it?"

"If I say Yes, will you give me more NOW?" He asked as he bit into his second cookie.

"And these cookies....." He moaned between bites.

"Snickerdoodle obviously." She chimed as she tapped her pen lightly to her chin.  
"You can have anything you wanttttttt."

Hunk stopped chewing.

"Anything?" He isn't sure where this is leading to.

"Yes,as long as you pay." She said quickly killing the strirrings of a fantansy.

He blushed.

"This time its on the house." She said as she sat her pen down and reread over the recipe she had been writing.

"Why?" 

His question stops her reading and she looks up, her lips pulled together tight together a second before speaking.

"I felt like you needed it." She said gently, returning his gaze, pulling a soft nervous smile out of him.

"Plus I needed someone to taste this drink." She said putting a pin in the moment.

He laughed. 

He's not sure if their flirting or not.

"Well I'm glad it was me." He said honestly as he took another hardy sip of his drink.

"Mmmh.." She said as she tapped her pen onto the metal part of the bar between them repetitively, lost in thought.

"You know I almost didn't taste the cinnamon you added or the hint of cardamom. Both an unexpected surprise." Hunk said with a smile as he plucked one of the marshmallows from the whip cream in his drink.

"Almost taste as if you want this drink to taste like these cookies. Which let me add, are fucking delicious."

That earns him giggle.

The sound makes him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"So I guess you know a thing or two about cooking?" She asked turning mischievous lovely dark eyes his way.

He immediately likes the attention.

Feels himself blush as the alcohol pushes through him, whispering and encouraging him to partake in courageous acts.

"Well yeah, maybe I do know a thing or two about cooking." He replied back with a smile as he bit into the last of his cookie. 

"Maybe I can give you some tips. For a fee." He said eyeing a cookie on her plate.

She laughs at this, placing another cookie on his plate.

The sound is whimsical and free.

He wants to hear it again.

"Ok I wanna hear it." She said as she took a step back and crossed her arms, amused and patiently waiting.

"The drink is close but your missing something...something to make the flavor pop....." He trailed off in thought. 

His mind twisting and turning through a maze of possible indgreints to add, that hopefully wouldn't destroy the already tantalizing flavor of the drink.

He thinks back to the many days he'd spent with his Yaya baking and creating in the kitchen.

She raises a brow. "Ya gonna tell me or we gonna be here all morning?" 

"You should lighten the cream of the tartar and use raw ginger instead." He said quickly as he sipped his still hot drink.

Her eyes widen in response and she grabs her notepad and furiously begins to write.

"Mmmh..." She said after a moment, her eyes still on her writing. "And here I was thinking my chocolate was over powering the drink."

"Oh no. The chocolate is the best part,I dont usually come across dark chocolate hot cocos." Hunk added.

"In fact I've never tasted anything remotely close to this." 

She hummed in response finally closing her notepad and turning her full attention to him.

He bites into his cookie and smiles content, she rolls her eyes and laughs again

"Well yeah." She said with a yawn as she strecthed. "Making chocolate taste delicious is what us chocolatiers do best."

"Wow. Your the first chocolatier I've met." Hunk said politely as he sat his drink down and prepared to listen, cookie still in hand.

She snorted as she dusted flour from her apron. "Not alot of people have the patience or talent for it."

"Its more popular in Europe and France." Hunk said as he watched her pull her lavender curls into a high bun, exposing a a delicate neck in the process.

"Yup." She said with a nod as she downed her drink. "A lost art." She said dryly.

"I wouldn't say lost."

"Oh you wouldn't?" She asked with a grin as she took a seat across from him.  
"You must run into a lot of us on the regular."

Hunk blushed at her tone.

"Your the only one I've met since moving here." He replied honestly.

She doesn't bat an eye.

"How long have you lived here?"

"......moved here when I was 10."

"Dying art." She repeated.

Their both silent for a moment, him unsure what to say, his drunken mind encouraging him to say more and continue conversation.

Get more cookies.

Was a repetative thought.

Without a clear topic in mind.

He tries.

"What's your name?" 

She smiles before she answers, sitting up higher in her seat as she waved her hand in front of her cooking apron, pointing out the shop's masterly written logo.

"Adora's coffeehouse." He read aloud as his eyes tried not to linger on the low cut top under her apron.

"Your name's Adora?" He asked his surprise open, honest and genuine.

Such a foreign name.

One he hadn't been expecting that name, he realized as his eyes roamed her frame again.

"Are you originally from here?" 

The woman gives him a look, and he laughs.

That's definitely a no.

"It means a gift; beloved; adored"." She filled in as she rose to her feet and began to clean out their now empty mugs.

"My father named me." She said as she hand dried the mugs with a clean white towel, bobbing her head to no music.

"You have a nice name."

Adora snorts.

"Thanks."

Hunk smiles.

"Your welcome."

Her head bobbing continues as she pulls an earbud from her ear, she doesn't bother to ask as she uplugs her earphones and let's the music fill the space between them.

The music surprisingly is soft and melodic, as a woman and man sing together their voices beautiful and hesitant as they reach out for one another.

Hunk isn't sure if that's a sign or not...

A suggestion to say...or do something.

She continues to move through the kitchen, setting up her area for baking, she's grabbed a few pans and bowels before Hunk clears his throat, politely grabbing her attention.

Their eyes meet and he freezes, his confidence suddenly put out in the open quickly dwindles, leaving him with rose colored cheeks and his hand extended awkwardly out in the air.

It was the start of an ambivalent invitation.

She's sizes him up a moment before she takes his hand, threading her fingers between his as she rounded the counter and made her way toward him, their hands still connected.

It dawns on him as she steps infront of him, toe to toe, he doesn't know what the fuck he's doing.

She says nothing as she joined their free hands together,their palms touching as she sways slowly, watching with nonjudgemental eyes.

He hesitates before moving, his body mimicking her movements sluggishly.  
She only smiles as she frees one of her hands and touch's her phone, her fingers quickly sliding across the locked screen.

He's startled by the music that suddenly erupts louder, booming charmingly from unseen speakers planted in the coffeehouse.

He freezes again.

He's not really one for dancing now that he thinks about it.

The song changes, shifting into another.

Her laughter shifts his attention from their feet, she steps closer eliminating the polite space he'd left between them without hesitation.

With ease she pulls him forward, reaggranging the placement of his hands,her hands rejoin together behind his neck as they sway, she relaxes in his hold as the music sucks all conversation from the room.

~Going overboard. I don't wanna stop now.  
You just struck a chord~

He inhales sharply as her fingertips dance across his back and shoulders, elevating his want to a higher level as his skin pebbled where she touched him.

~Spinning me around. It's the energy.  
It's the chemistry.~

The lyrics continue knowingly.

~Give me something that I never had.  
Give me something and I'll meet you halfway.~

He takes a step back his hands sliding up her arms and pulling them apart, easily spinning her.

~A little something that's gonna make it last. One for you. One for me~

She laughs as he pulls her close, steps back and spins her again. 

~I, I need your loving  
Give, give, give me something  
All, all, all or nothing  
Keep, keep, keep me buzzing  
Buzzing  
Buzzing  
Buzzing  
Buzzing~

After the third spin she speaks, pushing past her giggles. "If you keep this up you'll have flour all over you."

He doesn't care.

He likes the music he's never heard before.

He likes the striking woman that hes come across up in the wee hours of the morning baking.

He likes the way her body feels pressed innocently close to his.

Pressed oh so close.

He'd never try anything.....

But he wouldn't try to stop her... if she did.

He'd let her do whatever she wanted-

~Fire in your eyes  
Striking me like lightning  
Warming up my soul~

He watches her move, the carefully placed hands and softly sensual turns of her body let him know she's being considerate.

~Oh, it's hypnotizing  
It's the energy  
It's the chemistry  
Oh, oh~

She's being considerate about touching him.

He finds that humorous.

~Give me something that I never had  
Give me something and I'll meet you halfway  
A little something that's gonna make it last  
One for you~

The fact that he's here now dancing with a strange woman dipped head to toe in black, with large weapons on her feet, swaying slowly to the hypnotizing stirrings of contemporary R&B, watching the sun rise....

Isn't lost on him.

"I don't care about the flour." He said deeply as she rested her head on his chest, clearing his throat as his hold around her waist tightened.

"It wouldn't be the worse thing to happen to day..." He trailed off, closing his eyes.

"Do you....want to talk about it?" She probes tenderly, her voice almost a whisper.

He doesn't.

Has no intention on ruining whatever this is between them before it can even get started.

Has no desire to stomp on the soil before he can plant the seeds.

"...no."

No desire to end the possibility of something blossoming between them

~I, I need your loving  
Give, give, give me something.~

She simply nodds, changing the subject.

"I'm glad you liked the drink."

~All, all, all or nothing  
Keep, keep, keep me buzzing~

"That's not all I liked...." He mumbled, his eyes closed as he let the music and the last pull of alchol wash over him.

~Buzzing. Buzzing. Buzzing. Buzzing~

"I'm sorry what'd you say?" 

He doesn't repeat his comment.

~I, I need your loving  
Give, give, give me something~

"What else did you like?" She asked curiously, her eyes trained on him as she trailed lazy patterns across his chest.

His skin tingles beneath the feather light touches as large provocative brown eyes burn right through him, as she punctuates the tail end of her sentence with a pointed nail to his chest. 

The sudden drop of pain makes him inhale sharply, his spin erect with excitement,his dick stiring with want as she immodestly looked him up and down.

He likes the way her hands feel.

Wants her to touch him somewhere else-

"A lot of things so far." He said as he caught hold of her hand and intertwined their fingers together.

Boldly.

~All, all, all or nothing. Keep, keep, keep me buzzing~

"Ohhh, care to share orrrrr is your liquid courage no longer with us?" She teased.

He's not surprised she noticed.

"Psssh even without the alcohol this is the best it'll get. I don't dance Adora."

She gifts him a louder laugh as their bodies sway together, her movements now clumsy with laughter.

"I like your laugh." He said his eyes on her, trailing steadily onto her lips.

Such full lips.

~So you say you wanna get away  
We don't need a plane  
I could be your escape~

The song changes again. The same voice cooes as she sweetly encouraged someone to allow her to be their fantasy.

~Take you to a place  
Where there's no time, no space  
I could be your private island  
On a different planet~

"Are you trying to tell me something with these songs?" He asked as he lifted her easily in the air, letting her body trail down his, earning a lovely blush as shy fingers dug blissfully into his shoulders.

He's not sure what IT is.

Or if IT'S even a THING.

He just wants it to BLOSSOM.

~Anything could happen  
Listen to the waves  
Let them wash away your pain~

"Its a playlist."

~I could be your fantasy~

He nodds.

~I could be your fantasy~

"But if I was..trying to get your attention..." The comment catches his attention and their eyes lock. 

"If you where....?"

"Would it be working?"

Her forwardness is beautifully sharpened as it strikes him chest first, her free hand rests comfortably and encouragingly on the hand he's place greedily on her hip.

He doesn't remember placing his hand....that low.

"I-I....didn't think i'd get remotely this far." He admits to tipsy for shame.

He's out of practice.

Unsure what to say or do with the beautiful woman pressed up agents him, his dick threatening to join them in moment's notice.

He could kiss her....but What if it wasn't mutually wanted.....

He's out of practice.

He could ask for her phone number...but what If she said no....or gave it to him because she felt she had to.

He's wayyyyyyyy out of practice.

Maybe he should bring her flowers as thanks....but...what If she didn't like flowers.

Or worse what if she was allergic AND hated flowers.

He pictured her in her large black studded boots and winged liner having a sneezing fit, quickly dropping the offending items into a nearby trash can.

Frowning as she told him she hated flowers.

He was definitely out of practice.

For a split moment he wonders why his fears are vividly detailed and unfold loudly in his mind so often.

Out. Of. Practice.

Then again he didn't think he would be considering-

"Stop that." She commands lightly, pulling her hand from his and cupping his cheek.

The gesture is so overly personal it catches him off guard and roots him firmly in place, sighing as her thumb began to rub soothing circles along his cheek.

~Let yourself unwind, get lost  
In the garden of my mind.  
I could be your private island~

"Whenever you get stuck in your head you frown." She said as she continued to touch him. "Stop stressing out about whatever happened."

"..............."

"I mean it." She warned tapping her finger into his chest threateningly. 

Again with the abrupt kisses of pain.

Fuck. Is this a thing?

Her finger jabs him harder.

No nail.

Her finger.

He thinks it's his thing.

"It'll get better." She says threateningly.

It's definitely his thing.

"What if it doesnt?" He pouted, looking away.

He's not sure if it's the finger jabbing or the threatening he likes more.

~Underneath the palm trees  
You could leave your worries  
Listen to the waves~

It's probably both.

"It will." She said as she turned his face back toward her. "It always does."

Their eyes lock again and he considers it.

His eyes trail down from her eyes and onto her lips.

He considers kissing her.

His curiosity brewing dangerously with desire.

She senses the change in his mood and returns his heated gaze tenfold. 

It's everything he wants and needs in this moment, her thumb slides encouragingly down his cheek and he leans toward her.

He's so close, he can smell where the chocolate and her subtle perfume meet and end.

The hazey song drags to an end dipping them temporarily In silence.

She meets him halfway,tilting forward on the tips of her toes, his arms widen and tighten around her pulling her closer and lifting her.

He held her gaze as he leaned toward her, her eyes close, her posture open and accepting. 

The phone rings.

Startling them both to their senses.

He quickly placed her back onto the floor and released her.

She moves quickly around the room, grabbing a white phone from the wall and quickly answering.

He stands awkwardly in place a moment as he listened to her speak, taking down a large catered order.

Embarrassed he grabs his coat.

"I should leave." He says more to himself than her, he runs his fingers through his hair and watches her continue to write, phone propped between her ear and shoulder.

"Hey Adora I should go. But thank you-"  
She waves a finger at him, stopping his thanks.

"One second." She mouths loudly as she covers the receiving end of the phone.

Hunk nods, finding it amusing people still owned old house phones like that.

He said nothing as he watched her stretch the long chord throughout the shop and straight into the kitchen.

He hears pots clank together and dishes shift to new places,he fights the urge to peek into the kitchen.

She reemerges with a clear bag decorate gracefully with black lace, a pink ribbon-the same color of his plate from earlier, ties the bag closed.

"Here." She says with a smile shoving the cute bag into hands and stepping out of reach, the long chord of the phone follows behind her.

He can feel the warmth of the cookies radiating through the bag.

They where fresh.

"Thank you." He says instead of counting the cookies. 

She winks at him as she continued to take the order, writing quickly as Hunk slid into his coat.

"Please hold." She said charmingly as she sat the phone face down on the counter, his eyes on her as she pulled a chocolate brown buisness card from her back pocket.

He reaches and meets her halfway, her arm extending past his as she lightly pushed the card into his chest, catching him by surprise.  
On reflex he grabs her arm and she smiles, unbothered.

The slight exchange makes his dick jump.

"Call me." She said releasing the card and pulling away, quickly lifting the phone, her eyes on him as she spoke.

"When you want to do more than just look."

His eyes widen.

She laughs melodicly as she returns to the call, waving as she watched him walk reluctantly away.

The bell chimes behind him as he walks home in silence, the cold early morning air fresh, his hands still warm from the cookies.

"Adora.....Adoraaaaa....Adora." He chimmed as he looked over the rather professional looking business card.

Adora S. Coldwater, was carved beautifully in bone white aged lettering.

He wonders what her middle name is as he sticks his key into the lock of his condo.

He wonders contiously as he slides his large coat from his arms, his good mood bright as the sun as he stepped into the dimly lit kitchen.

Nyma greets him from the darkness, as he turns on the kitchen light nearly scaring him.

"You where out late."

He blatantly ignores her, choosing to quietly grab a bottled water from the fridge .

"Is this what your gonna start doing Hunk?  
Staying out late and coming home drunk?"  
She asked with a sigh from the dinning room table.

He paused by the kitchen sink, finding the whole ordeal so infuriating he wants to laugh.

Now she wanted to care.

"Nyma leave me alone. You didn't care when you where sleeping with another guy in my shit, don't PRETEND you care now." He replied back dryly as he stepped out of the kitchen and left her to stew unhappily in her thoughts.

He steps into his room, unbothered by the fact she's removed all her things in his absence.

Their pictures together now face down.

He hummed in approval, his mood only improving as he placed the brown business card on his bedroom dresser, as he slid open a bottom drawer and dropped the pictures inside.

He quickly shut the drawer.

"Give me something that I've never hadddd." He sang as he changed the sheets, pillow cases and comforter.

"I, I need your loving. Give, give, give me something."

He continued happily as he pulled open his room door wider and carelessly tossed the sheets and comforter into the hallway.

Nyma watches silently as she approaches, her sock covered feet quite as she stepped on a discarded pillowcase.

"All, all, all or nothing."

Her eyes widen as she watched the halo of happiness grow around him, his movements relaxed and calm as he changed their former bedroom sheets with little regard.

"Keep, keep, keep me buzzinnnnnnnnn"

Such a striking contrast to the way he'd left home hours prior.

She doesn't like it.

Doesn't like that he left home furious and angry...but came back...happier hours later.

She doesn't like it.

Nyma said nothing as she propped herself against the door frame, observing.

"Buzzinnnnnnnnnn...." He sways as he sings, his cheeks darkening as is eyes landed on the brown business card placed on his dresser.

"What's got you in such a good mood? You pay a hooker or something?"

She doesn't like it.

He shouldn't be happy about anything at all.

She wasnt......

He shrugged his shoulders indifferently as he floated across the room and grabbed his yellow lion print pajamas.

"Since when do you listen to Alina Baraz?" She asked as she watched his silhouette enter the bathroom.

"I wondered who that was." Hunk said as he grabbed his toothbrush.

Nyma stood awkwardly in the door way listening to the sound of Hunk hum happily as he brushed his teeth.

Her eyes flicker onto the dresser with the brown colored business card she'd never seen before.  
She looks up once the sound of running water stops, his eyes meet her's, hes caught her stareing at the card and dryly he speaks.

"Get out of my room." 

"No need to be rude-" Her sentence is silenced by him closing his room door and locking it.

He hummed as he eyed the business card one last time before he lazily stretched in bed, yawning loudly as he closed his eyes and drifted off.

Dreaming of cookies and sweeter things to come.

********

Having his ex fiance as a roommate had gotten old real quick.

Hunk sighed in annoyance as he combed through the contents of his room a third time, unable to find Adora's card.

He knew SHE'D moved it.

Knew she'd been up to something the moment he stepped out of the shower that morning.

His mood swiftly taking a turn as he heard her voice singing happily from the kitchen as she made herself breakfast.

"Since you been goneeeeee. I can breath for the first timeeeeee. I'm so moving onnnnnn. Yeahhhhh yeahhhh."

Hunk said nothing as he briskly strolled past the kitchen, clutching his bath towel tightly around his waist as he tried to ignore the lyrics.

"Thanks to youuuuuu. Now I get what I wantttttttt."

Hunk quickly closed his room door, towel drying his hair as he brushed past the recently place picture frame of the past and stepped into his closet.

She'd been passisivly and aggressively dropping mixed signals all week.

It was getting real old.

Real quick.

He strecthed, tossing his used towels Into the hamper and smiled. He was ready .

Ready to start his day.

He'd been on vacation 4 days and had been absolutely miserable so far.

But not today. 

"Not today." He said with firey determination to no one in particular as he slid into a pair of khaki pants, walking across the room he pulled a yellow polo shirt over his head.

His happy mood quickly fizzling as he pulled his Nintendo hoodie over his head and noticed the business card wasn't where he left it.

She moved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be in the shadows waiting for comments telling me I can't spell.


	4. Its been a Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro invites Adam to his birthday party just after taking a stroll through memory lane
> 
> Additional notes;  
> ~=Regular singing  
> <~=Not Regular singing

Shay strecthed lazily as her early morning playlist stirred to life, rousing delayed joints kindly with movement, she hummed deeply with ease into her assorment of unicorn plushies, slowly rolling her shoulders and neck fluidly.

Her advanced senses cascading richly to life as a drafty gust of wind flirted through her open bedroom window, the kiss of snowflakes and a sensation of peace pebbled her skin.

She loved waking up to snow.

She floated to her feet, not even considering to bother fixing the bed she never actually closed her eyes and slept in.

She smirked as she waved quick finger tips across her phone screen, violently skipping through several songs.

She hummed the tune of a new song, clicking back into her everyday morning routine,slowly slipping her arms into the sleeves of her favorite large silk kimono.

It had been a gift.

One she'd never admit to Shiro how desperately she needed.

She decided a bra wasn't desired as she slipped her feet into a pair of thick whool slip resistance socks, louding singing inapproate yet sexy rap lyrics proudly into the start of her day.

She briefly wondered what time it was as she pulled her thick hair tightly into a bun.

The glow in the dark ninja turtle watch on her wrist, hinted it was just after three am.

She tapped her phone screen lightly, amplifing the volume beyound necessary.

Her father would frown.

She laughed.

The thought of her father's face riddled with worry made her huff with amusement.

All he did was worry.

She needed to call him.

But she wasn't going to that today.

She spun on her heels quickly, sliding into the hallway bathroom.

She checked her reflection.

And grimanced.

She promptly splashed water on her face.

She cheered with excitement grabbing her tooth brush as her "Wake the fuck up bitch" playlist ended and her dance one began.

"~Woo, look up in the mirror, oh my God, it's me.~"   
She sang hypnotically into the mirror as she added a large glob of blue colored toothpaste to her toothbrush.

"~So much Prada on me, I'm a prodigy.~"  
She slipped the brush between her lips, closing her eyes.

"~I'ma do my thing, no apologiesssss.~"  
The beat tapped and she rolled her hips sensually and winked at her reflection.

"~Coconut and rose in my skin regime.~"  
She spat into the sink.

"~Mirror, mirror on the wall, tell me what you see.~" She rinsed her toothbrush and snacthed her black african soap face scrub from the vanity.

"~It's that, oh my God, it's lookin' heavenly (ooh)~" She giggled growing more and more amused as the beat contiuned.

"~Poppin' Power Rangers, purple, yellow, pink  
Throwin' ones, wonder what my mama thinkkkkk~"

She sang with her mouth closed as she dipped her soapy face into water from her cupped hands. 

The beat dipped repetitively and she quickly grabbed her large wide toothed comb. 

"~Feelin' like a stripper when I'm lookin' in the mirror.~" She continued to sing as she turned around, looked seductively over her shoulder, and slapped her ass.

"~I'll be slappin' on that ass gettin' thicker and thicker (woo)~"  
She popped her ass as the lyrics grew louder.

"~I don't see nobody else (woo) 'Scuse me while I feel myself (ooh ho hoo)~"   
She tossed her comb recklessly into the bathtube, wincing at the loud clatter it made on the way down.

She made a face as she tossed off her kimono and slipped out her socks, and stepped into the shower.

"~'Scuse me while I feel myself~"

"~I don't see nobody elseeee~" 

With her free hand she pulled the scrunchie from her hair, and quickly finger parted her hair into four large sections.

"~Look up in the mirror, oh, I'm having visions.~"

She lifted her shampoo bottle from the rack and opened it, squeezing an overly gracious amount into her hand.

"~Who that is? Her over there.~"   
She lathered her hair with shampoo slowly.

"~Lookin' good. Feelin' yourself.~" 

She stepped under the nozzle and hummed through majority of the song unhappily as she rinsed, lathered and repeated with conditioner.

She washed the suds from her face and stepped away from the water, her excitement igniting as her favorite part of the song splashed louder, dowsing her with glee as she matched the singers tone explicitly word for word, harmonizing beautifully, she grew lost in the words and ignored the onslaught of mental warnings that hummed loudly in the furthest corner of her mind.

"<~.....I don't need a crown to know that I'm a queen.~>" Her voice grew dangerously stronger.

"<~(Woah oh, woah woah) I DON'T NEED A CROWN TO KNOW THAT I'M A QUEEN.~>"

The building began to trimer slowly and her body began to glow.

"<~I don't see nobody else.~>"

"<~'Scuse me while I feel myself .~>"   
She sang elongating in her arms, rolling her shoulders.

"<~Scuse me while I feel myself~>" She grew louder, bouncing sensually, her long wet hair shook heavily down her back.

The building shook harder as she projected louder, the water growing hotter and hotter with each word, as her voice caused the pipes in the building to rock violently, assaulting them into movement. The lights began to flicker on and off rapidly.

A heavy fist pounded the bathroom wall harshly, yanking her from her trance-like state and snatching her attention back into "now".

She'd disturbed Shiro.

She prematurely felt guilty and quickly changed the song.

"SORRY!!!"

It always happened whenever she relaxed and sang.

The world around her would dip into madness at a moments notice.

She never wanted to lose control.

She feared for years what would happen, the possibility of it had thawed her horridly with depression.

Stealing and consuming decades of her life at time.

Happily kicking and punching her into the very black hole of a vortex of infinite darkness.

A darkness so bleak and soul crushing, she'd fight both tooth and nail never to return to again.

She squeezed her eyes shut and counted to twenty, slowly pushing away the icy and callous touch of cancerous thoughts that greedily and briefly limped unattractively across her mind.

She sighed as she turned the water off, her mood steadily bubbling back stubbornly into happiness again as a new rap song started.

Rap was safe.

Ironically.

She could scream as loud as she wanted to.

Dip and skate across emotions she held impossible to convey.

She bites her bottom lip harshly.

Her heart beats loudly against her chest, reminding her that no matter how hard she fought to contain the desire- 

NO.

The NEED to sing.

Each time her chest would cave in a little bit more, with each opportunity she chose to ignore her body's blatant wishes.

She didnt have to worry or linger with fear of causing earth quakes and opening sink holes when she listened to rap.

Oh yeah.

She'd become lost in thought, forgetting the music leaking from her morning playlist.

"I told him, “Eat it or get out! That’s your ultimatum”

She hummed in agreement with the lyrics as she turned off the water completely.

She wondered if she'd see him today.

Wondered if the drunkenly handsome, yet shyly nervous stranger would appear with a sheepish grin and awkwardly ask her out for coffee.

Dinner would be better.

But she got that impression he'd have to muster up sincere courage to do that.

She could see it now.

See him grow nervous and his cheeks darkening a cute rose color as he tried to explained to her why her card had been tossed out the window.

She liked that.

Liked how squeamish he casually tried not to be.

Just completely flustered as he tried to explain to her how he'd misplaced her card.

She simply smiles as the heat between her legs stirred with curiosity.

She stepped out of the tub and grabbed her bathtowel.

Yesterday, while reluctanlty taking out the cafe trash, she'd been slapped in the face with a heavy gust of chilly december night air. 

She'd groaned with irritation as the rough corner of something paper-like hit her harshly in the eye.

She exhaled deeply as she held the crumpled piece of paper in her hands.

As she untangled the familar brown paper,she watched curiously and tilted her head at the sight of a purple chain of jealous emotions tangled around a soft yellow chain of uncertainty and glee.

It was the card she'd given "him".

Someone had thrown it away.

She said nothing as she traced the now faint yellow chain of emotions.

A women had thrown away.

She scoffed at the hostile faint purple chain as it slowly broke into a faint haze and faded into the breeze.

A jealous women had thrown it away.

She snorted as she pulled her hair back into the present and into a messy wet high ponytail and turned the music louder, not caring.

Already aware she'd woken her bat-ish roommate.

Wasn't like he got anymore sleep than her.

She scoffed at the idea of him hanging from the ceiling, his arms wrapped tightly across his large chest as he cuddled his black plushie lion.

She hummed as she slid into her attire of ripped black jeans and a vintage Wonder Woman shirt she'd held onto for much to long. She quickly stepped into her converse, and smiled as she turned up the voulme.

Megan Thee Stallion grew louder and she smiled.

"Uh, he ain’t mine, I just let him eat me out from time to time.

"Call that pussy pootie tang, ‘cause I got the runny kine"

Shay giggled as she headed downstairs into the kitchen of her Bakery.

"He can’t compare me to none of these bitchessssssssss!!!!!" She chimed as she walked through the kitchen, turning on the large fluorescent lights.

"I got that Beyoncé, that Dreamgirl, that listennnnnnnn-"

"Alright alright alright." Shiro groaned as he stepped into the overly lit kitchen, his eyes partially closed as he frowned at the lights.

"Im awake. I'm awake." He said with a lop sided smile. "Good Morning rude ass."

"Freak, freak, freak nasty  
Go a couple rounds, leave that dick up in a casket."   
Shay continued with a laugh, as her roommate rolled his eyes, already pleasantly accustomed to her strange morning rituals. 

Shay hummed as she grabbed a bowl and few plates from a nearby cabinet.

"Freak, freak, freak nastyyyyyyyyy"

Shiro looked at Shay as she continued the filthy flow with to much enthusiasm.

He rolled his eyes as she procced to walk with a strange cocky dip throughout the kitchen.

"And I walk and I talk like a pimp, ‘cause I ammmm."

Shiro said nothing as he watched Shay sit on a cabinet and spread her legs suggestivly.

"Parlez-vous français? Tell my pussy "hey". Oh la-la"

"Its to early to be this nasty Adora."   
He chimmed as he watched her dance around one of several kitchen counters, grabbing various ingredients.

She wrinkled her nose at the casual use of her first name, resulting in a whimsical laugh from the older man.

He watched her quickly crack several eggs into a hot buttery skillet.

"Shay you should let me introduce you to Hu-"

"Ugh Shiro we've had this talk." Shay interupts.

The eggs sizzle and pop loudly as she quickly grabbed and shaked several seasonings into the skillet.

"Geez.....a blind date doesn't even sound remotely appealing."  
Shay said with an eyeroll, as she added cheese and proceeded to scramble the fuck out if their breakfast.

"I promise you'll like him." Shiro said confidently.

"He just got out of a serious relationship and-"

"Pause. You tryna hook me up with someone who literally just got of a relationship?"

He watched her chop several Earl Campbell's hot links into another butter pan, quickly seasoning the meat and stirred the pot's contents with a fork.

Even though he didn't have to necessarily eat food to survive...

The smell was already enchanting.

It was still a touch nice.

Moments like these...made him feel human again.

He mused, watching her fingers methodically move with motion as she set her pace and created delicious works of art.

"Well when you put it that way it sounds bad. But-"

"Shiroooooooooooo." She chimed childishly.   
"What have I told you already?

Before he could answer the question, Shay cuts in happily.

"My contact list look like the yellow pages  
I do not save these niggas names, I remember faces."   
She snickered along with the lyrics.

Shiro frowned.

He was serious.

She ignored the overly warm touch of concerned gray eyes.

Why Shiro felt the need to be so serious so early in the morning, she'd never know.

Nor would she bother to ask.

"I'll meet someone when the time is right..."  
She trailed off akwardly, not even wanting to think about it.   
As she grabbed dough and quickly began to shape and form several croissants.

Dating......

She'd been single longer then either of them wanted to admit or say out loud.

Ewwwww.

Why where they even having this conversation?

Gross.

Was she even ready for a relationship?

"................"

Shiro raised an inquisitive brow.

Sensing her thoughts.

She looked away.

She'd been providing that same response for the last couple of years, casually finding reasons not to deal with or become romantically entangled with anyone.

She sighed deeply.

Shiro worries because he cares.

She had to remind herself, quickly stepping away from the annoyance that bit at her ankles.

He watched her work wordlessly, the provocative lyrics quickly fading out as he watched her small hands move.

Effortlessly kneeding dough, covered as usual in flour as she handed him a fresh plate and began to shape cookies.

He smiled softly.

Shiro had roamed the journey of immortality, often times lossing faith in humannity as he grew and never aged.

Reluctantly watching the world spiral with disease, prejudice and chaos.

War after war.

Death after death.

He'd lucked up and met Shay completely by accident nearly a century ago.

He pulled his eyes away from her hands and gazed at the navy blue acoustic guitar she'd reluctantly let him hang high on the wall of the kitchen.

The word "Classic" had been engraved in the neck of the instrument, the only material thing she'd brought with her.

Sometime he'd catch her longingly staring at the guitar, as if waiting for something to happen.

Nothing ever did.

*******Super Old Ass Flash Back****

Shiro glared at the broken wheel of his wagon, his mind moving a thousand miles a second as he comtemplated what to do next.

He was stranded in the middle of no where with his horse and belongings.

"Why the hell the first time in YEARS I decide to take a vacation, I INSTANTLY GET LOST!?"

He scoffed at the idiocy of his situation, as he watched a lowly tumble weed roll by.

"Who the fuck made these signs?" Shiro bitched aloud to no one in particular as he glared at an offending four foot high hand painted piece of wood, nailed to a wooden pole akwardly.

He narrowed his eyes and said nothing as he checked on his horse, releasing her from her restrants.  
She seemed amused as she watched another tumble weed blow by.

Slowly.

Stupid desert.

Stupid fucking vacation.

"I bet you think this is funny." Shiro said dryly as he fed the stallion an apple, sighing harshly as he dug the heel of his boot into the dry asphalt like dirt that streched on for miles around them.

He saw no signs of vegetation.

"I knew I should of made a left at that cactus." Shiro said absently as he checked the map again, uselessly.

His horse rolled her eyes as she grabbed a corner of the map and turned it counter clockwise in his hands.

He was lost.

So very fucking lost.

Thunder smacked across the now graying sky, startling them both, the edges of the map quickly catching light sprinkles.  
He took a moment to calm his companion down, running his fingers reassuringly through her hair as he spoke to her calmly.

" Come on. Lets find shelter before the storm hits." He said as his eyes roamed desert land that strecthed mercilessly on for miles.

He rolled his shoulders, choosing to say nothing as they headed north.

Relief floods his system as he catches sight of civilation after fifteen hot sweaty ass miles. 

A large wooden welcome sign sat abruptly high in the sand, just enough of the letters of each word was faded with age, leaving the town's name cloaked in question.

They'd found a town none the less.

An irie feeling began to creep up his spin as he noticed the town was completely barren of life.

His eyes nervously searched through the windows of restaurants, landing on untouched plates and unloved full glasses of wine.

He searched on, glancing nervously through empty,fully decorated and unmaned clothing stores for a face.

Any face.

Preferably living if he had a choice.

Thunder rocked the sky violently as Shiro watched thick charcoal colored clouds open up, and quickly releaved itself of heavy drops of rain.

He moved wordlessly, quickly tightening his grip on his horse's restraints, her discomfort blatant as she yanked backward harshly, nearly pulling out of his grip.

"Bertie calm downnnn." He bit out loudly, struggling a bit to keep her from running.

The rain fail harder, pelting them rudely.

The front of his hat now dipped heavy with the weight of water, nearly obscuring his view around them as he yanked the leather straps once again.

He moved quickly, pulling his steed close as they ventured deeper into unfamilar territory.

His head snapped up at attention as the sound of music began to play faintly a few feet away in what looked like a bar.

"First we'll get you outta the rain."   
Shiro said softly as he ran his fingers through Bertie's hair reassuringly as he steered her out of the rain.

She hummed with approval as her eyes landed on a large male horse a few inches away tied to a post.

Impateintly she huffed at Shiro as he tied her restrants to the wooden post infront of the bar's entrance, away from the unpleasant down pour.

"Ok. Ok." Shiro said with a laugh as he pulled away.

He squared his shoulders and adjusted his hat,his brow raising with suspicion as his eyes fail on the bar.

Horribly blessed with age.

The wood beneath his feet groaned unhappyily as he pushed open the small wooden saloon double doors.

His eyes widening with disbelief and relief as they fail on a large crowd.

His relief is fleeting as he takes it all in at once, takes in the way everyone is packed wall to wall, their bodies swaying unnaturally, all in tune with one another.

As if they'd each been practicing the odd movements for hours on end.

The ritual like movements made him uncomfortable.

"What? What's going on?" He hesitated, but asked a man a few feet ahead of him.

The man said nothing.

Just continued to sway, his eyes completely glazed over, his mouth open a-jar.

Shiro watched him for a moment, his eyes quickly jumping through the crowd, scanning and observing the faces of everyone crammed unpleasantly shoulder to shoulder.

Women, Men and Children alike.

All gathered.

Their eyes glazed over.

Bodies moving as if being instructed and pulled by invisible strings.

Puppets.

They reminded him of the lifeless dolls his mother would entertain him with as a child.

Puppets.

Who was pulling the strings?

The irie itch of discomfort rises up his collar and rode the wave of fear high up his neck.

He began to push through the crowd, heading toward the music that seemed to only grow louder with each step, the bar began to vibrate with rhythm.

His eyes widened as he caught sight of a woman in the center of it all.

A beautiful woman.

Wedged delicately in the center of madness.

Thick long chocolate brown tresses fail pass her shoulders in tammed waves pushed behind her ears.

She was dressed an in overly elegant soft peach colored gown.

The fabric so fetching it could rival that of the finest silks he'd ever seen.

Large shiney rocks shined blindingly bright from her pierced ears.

A large navy acoustic guitar rested idily in her arms, clitched tightly to her chest, even with her head hung low, he can still see the frown.

It looked engraved, as if it where viciously carved by hand.

Motionless she stood.

Deep in thought, her lovely features twisting unattractively with sadness as she stood still in place, her mind worlds away as she traced an unseen pattern into the neck of the instrument with shakey fingers. 

Repeatedly. 

He watched as the movement of her hands suddenly ceased,her eyes closing as she opened her mouth and began to sing.

"<~When you get older, plainer, saner  
When you remember all the dangers we came frommmmmm.~>"

Shiro took several steps back, nearly colliding into several bodies behind him.

The melody of her voice is so tantalizing it burns the center of his chest, rendering him nearly motionless.

"<~Burning like embers, falling, tender.  
Long before the days of no surrender.  
Years ago and well you know.~>"

His body hissed on high alert as the woman's hypnotic like voice began to captivate and devour him, her eyes never opening as she carefully placed the guitar onto the floor.

"This was why everyone in town is gathered here."   
He said aloud, his fear slicing through him overriding him in unbrittled waves, he began to shake as his body disobeyed his brain's command to move.

He stood firmly rooted in place.

Dread crept down his shoulders, french kissing the fear that already took attendance halfway up his arms.

"<~So Smoke 'em if you got 'em, 'Cause it's going downnnnnn.~>"

Her melancholy lullaby contiuning as the band behind her mindlessly played on, their appearance so sudden, its anything but comforting as a guitar and a few other instruments join along.

"<~All I ever wanted was youuuuuu.~>"  
She sang almost breathlessly, her agony disrepectfully apparent as it rolled off of her in stone colored ripples,nearly knocking him off his feet, backwards and deeper into the crowd.

He took an unsteady step backwards, his hands pulling at the fabric that now clung stiflingly to his chest, as he struggled to pull air into his lungs.

Such a suffocating feeling.

He felt as if his heart and lungs where being gracefully and surgically plucked from his chest with cold unsympathetic hands.

He couldnt breath.

"<~I'll never get to heaven, 'Cause I don't know howwwww.~>"

His body began to shake and his palms began to sweat uncontrollably as he struggled to breath, his vision began to dot and blur as his breathing grew labored.

He could feel her loss.

Taste the devastation that clung to her soul and threaten to kill her.

"<~Let's raise a glass or twoooo!!!  
To all the things I've lost on youuuu!!!~>"

Feel the sadness that radiated throughout her being. 

It was grief.

"<~Oh oh. Tell me are they lost on you?~>"

"<~Oh oh. Just that you could cut me loose?!~>"

Such an angelic voice.

Mercilessly corroded and deep fried in sadness.

Twisting dangerously into things Shiro couldnt put in words, as he watched her dumbly.

With his legs rooted and buried to the ground, he felt his life force begin to weaken.

Slowly slip away.

"<~After everything I've lost on you  
Is that lost on you?!~>"

He watched as the aura around her changed, bending and twisting around her like a black angry provoked cloud.

"<~Is that lost on you? Oh oh.~>"

He watched as her eyes opened slowly, her body swaying from side to side as the song continued.

Her pupals completely blown.

Tears of crimson began to fall from her eyes and trail down her cheeks, staining the pretty dress.

Eyes the color of mud locked onto his and didnt release his gaze.

Shiro watched as her brown hair faded to white stopping shy of her roots, as the tears continued to flow untouched.

She didnt even bother to wipe them away.

Instead she sang louder.

"<~Is that lost on you?~>"

Shiro inhaled deeply as he felt something wet hit his cheek.

"<~Is that lost on you?~>"

He wiped his cheek slowly and his eyes widening as he caught sight of something he hadnt seen in a very very long time.

"<~Tell me if its lost on you.~>"

His blood.

His head snapped up in her direction.

He could move.

His body groaned with protest as he attempted to run.

But the escape wouldn't be easy.

His legs screamed with defiance and refused to loosen as he lifted his leg high and moved.

Well some what move.

The women repeated the words again and again and until her body feverishly shook, her angelic vocals morphing into something even more unearthly.

Still beautiful.

Still captivating.

He watched as she began to fall completely apart.

Mocha colored hands began to restlessly yank through tinsel colored hair, fisting out chunks as she repeated the question again, this time tearing at the fabric of her dress.

Catching one of the straps across her shoulder, she yanked the fabric harshly, ruthlessly ripping the fabric of the fancy dress clean across her chest.

She began to beat and claw at the exposed flesh,abusing herself as she continued to sing repeating the question over and over again.

He watched in shock as she began to scratch at her face and eyes, the crimson tears never stopping.

She was going to hurt herself.

Without thinking he moved.

His limbs shook with dissaproval as he fought and pushed forward, uprooting himself from the spell that clung to him like a wet second skin.

He brushed through the thick crowd, pushing roughly and unapologetically clearing a path.

He rushed to the stage, catching her just as her legs gave out.

Her eyes unfocused and glazed over, he inhaled sharply as the weight of grief roared louder, wrapped warmly around her, weighing them both heavily like armor.

Up close it was much worse.

The aura around her nearly strangling him as he restrained her hands and looked her over, taking a moment to examine her face.

"It's going to be ok.."He said faintly after a moment once their eyes met.

She said nothing, her eyes unfocused as she struggled in his arms.

"Everything will be ok.... I need you to calm down." He tries a bit louder, hoping he sounds more reassuring then he feels.

Her eyes narrow and she attempts to yank herself free, she struggles to move, testing his grip.

He hadnt exactly thought about what he'd say or do next after he reached her.

"Ma'am can you please calm down? I'll let you go when you do." He said softly as he pushed a strand of white hair from her eyes.

She struggles for a few seconds before, quickly, freeing a small hand from his grip, he watches in surprise as she cocks her hand back and slapped him with the strength of a thousand men.

The force snaps his head back viciously, nearly knocking several teeth from his mouth and breaking his jaw.

If he had been human that may of killed him,he mused as he caught hold of her wrist again before she could strike him a second time.

She thrashes around a bit more before her movements go still.  
The color of her eyes still dull as he checked the raw red scarcthes that now painted her face.

A few of them open and heavily bleeding.

He'd have to patch them up quickly or else they'd scar.

"Leave me alone and let me just die." She speaks weakly.

The softness of her tone surprises him, the overwhelming desperation to just give up and stop trying wasn't an unfamilar feeling to him.

"I....I can't do that." He replied back weakly, holding her gaze.

She's silent for a moment, unblinking as she returned his gaze.

"...why not?" She asked barely above a whisper.

This time he doesnt hesitate on his words, as he pulled both her wrists together in his left hand, his right hand now free.

"Because you're like me." He said thickly, as he cupped her cheek, wiping away the tears of blood that began to stain her face.

**************************

Shay snorted with amusement as Shiro attempted to eat stolen cookies fresh out of the oven.

"Owww owww its so ho-yummmy." Shiro hummed as he bit into his third croissant, still plucking cookies from the cooking tray.

"No no nooooooo." Shay waved a disapproving finger at him, as she snatched the remaining croissants and cookies from out of his reach.

"What kinda cake are you making for me this year? He asked with excitement as he sipped his morning tea.

His pinky finger elegantly out.

So graceful. Shay thought as she rolled her eyes.

He quickly took that as an opportunity to snatch another croissant.

"What kind of cake do you want?"  
She countered, ignoring his sticky food fingers.

"Chocolate." He said simply, using a napkin to brush away the lightly golden flakes that gathered messily across his lips.

Shay snoreted as she plucked the napkin from his hand and lightly dabbed the crease where Shiro's lips met.

"Sooooo the same as last year?" 

Shiro smiled as she tossed the napkin at him, sending tiny golden flakes across the counter.

"Noooooo. I want layers of chocolate." Shiro supplied like a spoiled child.

Shay's eyes narrowed and Shiro snorted out loud, unsurprised by the lightly coded irritation.

She was still mad.

"Your only getting THREE layers Takashi."

Shiro made a face of mock disbelief, delicately he placed his hand across his chest and sighed as if in distress.

"But its my birthdayyyyyyyyyyyy Shayyyy."

"Um no sir. Not after the year you had FIVE tiny strippers and a flamigo pop out."

Shiro looked away and laughed.

"That was neither cute nor funny Shiro!"

It had been 65 years, and Shay was still mad about his "special guests" happily ruining the mountain of a cake she'd created.

"Damn right I am!" She said as she poped an entire croissant into her mouth.

She looked like a chimpunk as she chewed.

"Shiro I spent THREE DAYS-" She said holding up three butter covered fingers aggressively at him.

"Not ONE. NOT two but THREE DAYS on that tweleve layer cake and you and your midget dance squad-"

"Ah ah, they prefer the term little people." Shiro interrupted. "Shay that's very offensive."

"You heard what I said Shiro, you get THREE layers." She hissed from her now open cookbook.

"Well I'm still inviting the flamingo."

Shay said nothing, instead she tossed her mixing spoon at her dear friend's head.

Shiro laughed as he caught the spoon, rising from his seat he dropped the spoon in the kitchen sink.

"Why are you dressed so early? And don't say its because I woke you either." Shay said eye-balling her roommate's fully dressed attire.

"Ah well I have pleanty to do before the Big Day." Shiro said as he lifted his everyday jacket from the nearby coat closet.

The one Shay had randomly placed in the kitchen of the bakery.

"Rightttttt." Shay deadpanned as she scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

"I could ask the same of you. Aren't you closed on the weekends?"

"Shiro today is Tuesday and you know I'm party planning." Shay said casually as she tossed several things into the trash can.

"You're birthday is four days away." She said turning the pages of the book.

"Besides don't you have to hand out more of those invite you stole from my room?" Shay asked with a gracious amount of side eye.

"Hey hey hey, steal is a very strong word."

"Ah, now well you sound like a thief." She replied dryly.

"Psssssh. I may be a lot things." Shiro started nonchalantly as he side stepped out of the kitchen.

"And yes darling, a theif is one of them." 

He said quickly poking his head back into the kitchen doorway, laughing with heavy amusment as he slipped out of the kitchen again before she could toss the still warm cooking tray at him.

\------Several hours later-------

Shiro hummed as he stepped off his motorcycle, birthday invite in his pocket.  
He zipped his leather riding jacket up to his neck as he strolled across the campus parking lot.

He smiled as he waved goodbye to the Art Department, his legs carrying him faster across the field as he thumbed through his money before depositing the large amount of bills into his wallet.

He loved the Art Department.

He took his time enjoying the scenery around him, inhaled the fresh clean smell of grass, the campus still lovely and busy with traffic even as it slipped into a frosty winter wonderland.

He inhaled the velvety fresh smell of hot coco and exotic coffees as he strolled lazily across and through campus.

He listened to the constant chatter of strangers excited with plans for an unknown future.

He observed the unfamiliar faces that swormed, wrapped around and evaded him.

Its all very ironic.

He never held any desire to attend college, let alone be near copiously large amounts of strangers and yet.

Here he fucking was.

Its all so endearing he doesn't bother dismissing the feelings of longing tangled with dispair that blossomed to life, in his chest.

The ever desperate and overbearingly unhappy kiss of an elevated ambiguous type of loneliness.

The isolation of being immortal, among the ever deep sea of beings he'd watch grow old and die.

Mortals.

Time and time again, it was always the same.

He can already feel the itch to grab his notebook, to forever embed the code of unease on paper.

Shay had suggested years ago he take up writing.

"It'll help you decipher you're feelings." She'd said sternly as she gifted him the blue tiny notebook.

He'd taken up poetry as a hobby.

He refrains from reaching into his pocket for his tiny notebook, instead he grabs the lighter from his front pocket, deep in thought.

"Lonliness...my darling. Forever my mistress its been a while since you've blessed me with your touch."

"My precious darling, its been ages since I've last tasted you, since I last sensed you threathening to tear me into nothingness, from the inside out.

"I am nothing. Yet I'll never afford the luxury of an endless sleep or the badge of aging."

"Its not good to see you. But here you are penetrating me without preparation as you corrode and stain me..."

He continued on as he slowed his pace and played mindlessly with the lighter, his boots sinking with a soft wet crunch, each step he took.

"My darling why have come unannounced in my home? Why have you ransacked the things I hold close and stompped on the people I hold oh so dear....?"

Shiro watched in silence as snow began to lightly fall around him, his truth spilling in gracious dew drops of honest poetry as he gazed across the campus at nothing in particular.

"The Maiden of Lonliness seeks me out as if I'm lost."

"We're both already painfully aware...."

"Of permanently knowing the outcome...to all..."

He trailes off uncomfortably and pulls a cigarette from his back pocket and quickly lights it.

He'd misplaced his train of thought as quickly as he'd discovered it.

He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes.

Silently he lets the tobacco wash over him.

"I'm not exactly sure....what I'm feeling...or what the fuck I'm even talking about."   
He exhaled slowly, each word sinking to the ground in front of him, invading his personal space.

Feelings....they can be so repulsive, so disheartening and excruciatingly unbearable-

"Shiro what did I tell you about smoking on Campus grounds?" Adam asked sharply with a sigh as he plucked the still lit cigarette from Shiro's fingers, dropped it and stomped it into the snow.

" You are going to be the death of me Takashi."

Shiro smiled, his eyes still closed.

Adam always had a way with words, his sharp tounge strangely comforting, saturating him in calmness as he was often viciously snatched back to the present.

"You used to jump out of planes for fun Adam, you'll be fine."

"That wasn't for fun, it was for work and you know it."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Shiro said dismissively with a lazy wave.

"You comin to my Birthday party or not?"   
Shiro asked as he followed Adam out of the field and into his lecture room.

Adam said nothing as he grabbed a dry eraser and began to clean the remnants of a previous lesson from the board.

Shiro raised a brow as he sat down in a seat a few feet away from the board, his eyes on Adam as he watched him gather his thoughts, his eyes wandering.

Shiro took a moment to appreciate the younger man.

Took a second to enjoy the way his charcoal gray slacks perfectly curved and complimented his ass and highlighted toned calves.

Shiro's eyes trail higher and he leans back in his seat, admiring the way his sunkissed skin seem to glow in the navy blue dress shirt that streched graciously over a toned and chiseled body. 

Shiro could feel the flame of arousal sparking to life in his pants.

"Shiro I'd prefer you not to gawk at me in my place of employment." Adam said with an eyeroll as he began to prep the board with notes for his early morning class.

Shiro laughed, not bothering to hide the immodesty pitched tent high in his jeans.

How long had it been since him and Adam had...done anything?

Wondered how long it had been since they'd rolled around under the sheets he'd picked out, their bodies linked as they fail to pieces together.

Shiro bitterly questions internally as he watched the adored man move across the room with fluid ease and absolute order.

Gotta love former military.

"As far as the party goes, I guess I could attend. I have no prior engagments and I'm sure you'd destroy them if I had any."

"Who? Little ole me?" Shiro asked in an overly high voice as he delicately through his head back and placed his hand across the top of his forehead.

As if he'd been hit.

Adam crossed his arms and asked. "Will he be there?

"He who?" Shiro considers playing dumb just to irritate Adam.

"You know who I'm talking about Shiro."

"He has a name, Adam."

Adam narrowed his eyes in response, spun around, contiuning to write notes on the board. 

"Will Matthew be present? Adam asked clearing his throat.

"Yes Matt will. "

Adam ponders for a moment.

"How does he feel about this situation?"

"Mmmh?" Shiro asked with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Oh hes excited."

Shiro lied.

Adam had been around the former Marine long enough to gather when he was being misleading.

And through his square white teeth, he was.

"Excited?" 

That wasnt the response Adam was expecting, Shiro realised as he watched different emotions flicker across the man's face.

"That doesn't sound right." Adam said thoughtfully as he tapped his chin with the cap of his blue dry marker.

Shiro simply smiled.

Adam's eyes narrowed.

"Shiro we've talked about lying being counter productive."

"Its not like Matt ISN'T excited....." Shiro said attempting not to laugh.

The situation wasn't funny.

At all.

"I don't even know why I bother to keep you around." Adam said dryly as he walked across the lecture room away from Shiro.

"You are rather annoying." Adam admitted with little remorse as he approached his desk and skimmed through his class syllabus.

"Oh I can name a plethora of reasons why." Shiro snickered as he rose to his feet and quickly approached Adam's desk, his smirk of arousal blantant as he quickly stepped behind Adam and pent him down easily.

Shiro deeply inhaled the cologne that wrapped warmly around the other man.

A scent so familiar and so enchanting, his arousal throbs painfully agenst the harsh fabric of his jeans.

"You want me to willingly step into a space your "boyfriend" will already be in-"

"Matt isn't my boyfriend." Shiro said idly as he trailed feather light kisses down the nape of Adam's neck, his educated lips hitting each of the College Professor's hot spots.

Adam clicked his tongue in disapproval, ignoring the temptation of strong hands that slid slowly down his biceps, across his shoulders and traced light patterns down his forearms.

"Well at least him and I are on even footing." Adam said faintly as Shiro's hands traced down to the back of his hands.

"He probably knows about your "Brother Husband" kink."

Shiro thrusted harshly into Adam, his left foot roughly spreading Adam's legs shoulder width apart from behind, almost forcing Adam down as he pushed him chest first into his large oak desk.

"You have jokes, how cute." Shiro growled as he greedily cupped Adam's upturned ass.

"I am a teacher. Not a comedian Shiro."  
Adam bit back attempting to break free of the larger man's appealing touch.

That appealing touch would and could destroy him before his morning class arrived.

His papers would be thrown around the room, his hair in disarray, his glasses probably crooked,his cheeks flushed, his attire tossed back on with little regard.

He could only imagine.

A few of the buttons of his shirt would be mismatched and his body would ache with a satisfaction so sinfully sharp, he feels his slacks tighten.

Adam knew Shiro would do it on purpose.

Knew Shiro would have him....

Have him prancing on all fours for more than a few rounds, leaving him perfectly wrecked and in shambles as he attempted to regain balance back into his life.

"Look at you, so fiesty in the wee hours." Shiro said with a chuckle as he began to unbuckle Adam's belt from behind, his naughty fingers quickly noticing the erection.

"I don't have a "Brother Husband" kink. You've been with me long enough to know that."

Adam rolled his eyes.

"If you MEAN, fucking you long enough to know you're selfish. I completely agree." Adam said bluntly, not bothering to shelter any linger thoughts he had about their current relationship or whatever the fuck they had going on.

It was all so vague.

Shiro's movements falter, his hands breifly hesitating above Adam's belt loops.

"I'm not selfish." Shiro said after a moment, his left hand quickly unbuttoning Adam's slacks, his right hand unzipping them.

"Right. You could never be that." Adam said spinning around in Shiro's grasp, locking eyes with the older man, disconnecting their bodies and cancelling the movement of sexual touches.

"You just want to have your cake and eat it too." He contiued feigning fake understanding as he cupped Shiro's cheek.

"And whats wrong with that?" Shiro asked not breaking eye contact as he leaned into the warmth of the touch.

"Lots of things. " Adam scoffed as he snatched his hand and turn away from Shiro's advances, quickly zipping up his pants and he stepping away.

Shiro smiled as he watched Adam attempt to realign his morning attire, pushing and adjusting the erection that stood high and proud.

Attire that'd look better tossed across his desk and on the floor with his papers.

"Tease." Shiro said with a wink as he rudely sat ontop of Adam's desk, not bothering to scoot anything over.

"That's not the only thing I'll be this morning if you don't get off my desk." Adam said as he watched Shiro neatly restack a pile of papers playfully.

"You don't have to be mean to get my attention." Shiro said as he handed the stack of papers to Adam.

"This is my personality and unfortunately you like it." Adam said snatching the papers and replacing them on his desk. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Shiro said as he checked the time on his phone.

"Leave. You obviously have somewhere more pressing to be." Adam said with no fire as he openly started to ignore the other man.

Going about the lecture room picking up and moving things.

"You never answered my questionnnn..."   
Shiro said crossing his arms with a mildly amused expression.

Adam crinckled his nose with disgust, his lack of intrest in responding was obvious.

Shiro simply smiled and patiently waited, the black and gold invite burning a hole in his pocket.

"I'll go if you get out of my lecture room with that." Adam gestured toward the bulge in Shiro's pants threating to grow more and split the seams of his jeans.

"Promise?" Shiro asked his laughter of jubilance bubbling up his chest as he approached the brown haired man, his arms quickly enveloping around his waist.

Tilting his head he exhaled deeply as he held Adam's gaze, his left arm steadily trailing up the shorter man's back, toward the base of his neck.

Adam looked away, breaking the intense gaze.

"Promise?" Shiro repeated, his right hand quickly sliding into the brown curls of Adam's head, ripping a wanton moan from him as Shiro's fingers gripped the hair on the base of his neck.

His movements not slowing as he pressed his erection firmly into Adam, grinding attractively into the other man.

"I-I get off me!" Adam stammered a bit flustered, his cheeks darkening as he used his open hand to push Shiro's intrusive lips away.

"Give me the damn invitation and get away from me." Adam growled as he harshly slapped away Shiro's hand that was once again slinking back inside his slacks.

"Just what I wanted to hear." Shiro said in a sing song voice as he handed the invitation to a still glaring Adam. 

Adam took a moment to study the invitation, wordlessly he pulled his wallet from his pocket and placed the invite inside.

"Now. That that's over-"

"You promised-"

"Shiro get the fuck out of my room, I'll be starting class soon." Adam cut in, ushering the Japanese man toward the door.

"Yeah yeah. I look forward to seeing you all dressed up this weekend too." Shiro said slyly as he tried to cup the healthy area between Adam's legs on the way out.

Earning a slew of colorful curses in the process.

"How about a kiss for the road?" Shiro asked charmingly from the outside, his feet crunching soft ice.

Patiently Shiro watch Adam check the watch on his wrist with a stoic expression. 

A gift he'd given him a couple of years ago.

"Sure." Adam said breaking into joyous smile, his aura shining beatifuly as he shifted on his heels toward an all to welcoming Shiro.

Shiro smiled and spread his arms wide,waiting for his beloved to step into his arms, his smile unwavering even as the door slammed loudly in his face.

"Glad to know my party won't be boring this year." Shiro hummed amused as he pulled his keys from his pocket and slid a lit joint to his lips.

Continuing his peaceful morning as he strolled through the now empty campus grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs 
> 
> Lizzo- scuse me  
> Megan the Stallion- freak nasty  
> LP- lost on you


End file.
